Together in the Wake of the Blood Countess
by Nautical Paramour
Summary: When learning of her mistresses desire for an elixir of youth, a young Kagome, servant in the house of Lord Sesshomaru, must make a startling request. Whatever can she do to save herself when the elixir requires her lady to bathe in virgin blood?
1. Her Motives Realized

"Now, now. Let's not be afraid. If you wish to ever become a proper lady, you will have to learn to bathe properly." Cooed the surprisingly young looking former lady of the West to a small girl, awkward and so painstakingly virginal in her naivety. "Your mother sent you to me to teach you etiquette, and I except you to learn it. I don't want the reputation of a poor teacher."

The young virgin moved into the room, closer to her teacher, smiling. She heard her teacher lock the door behind her, supposing it was to keep lechers and their peeping eyes off of her fresh, young body. She crept silently to the rim of the porcelain tub, placing her fingers upon the edge. "Why, teacher? There is no water in this tub."

"Of course not. They wait to add it until you are undressed so that the water might not turn cold." The older woman spoke soothingly, so as to mollify the innocent fears of her student, "Now, let me help you with your ties." The woman slowly peeled off layer after layer of the girl's formal kimono. She placed her clawed fingers upon the girl's fair neck, allowing the index claw to slit her throat. She pushed the girl's torso over the edge and watched as the sweet virgin blood drip into the tub; it was her elixir to youth.

"Yuina-sama, why?" the girl managed to croak out in her dying breath.

%%%

Kagome sat in the garden looking for flowers that would accent nicely Master Sesshomaru's room. She had been commissioned to arrange a floral decoration for her Lord's room, since she was the only servant with some form of courtly background.

She picked mostly white flowers with a few tiger lilies and proceeded over to a bench in a niche in the path to count the flowers. She wanted to be sure she was precise in her arranging, so as to make a good impression. After all, a servant's good work meant that the nobles were happy, and happy nobles meant happy servants, full plates and warm beds.

Out of the corner of her eye Kagome noticed Yuina-sama, the former Lady of the Western Lands approaching with her loyal advisor Shou. Recently, Yuina had changed and Kagome had often received the sensation of chills whenever Yuina was around. When Kagome had first arrived at court, she had been Yuina's little pet, allowing her to dress her up, paint her face, and take her to many shows. Yuina had allowed her to continue the training she had begun at home. But when the revered Inu-Taisho-sama had died, Yuina turned cold. She no longer tolerated Kagome's presence, and upon Shou's advise, began ordering Kagome to perform common servile tasks. Though allowed to keep her room, separate of the servant quarters, Yuina no longer gave Kagome special treatment.

A few months ago, however, Yuina began to instruct some of the lesser nobles daughters in the art of court etiquette. They always stayed for a few weeks, before being sent home dead. They all caught a "mysterious disease," Yuina called it, in which they turned a deathly pale, and colder than ice. Yuina did her act of hoping she shan't catch this disease.

Kagome, however, knew it was not a disease. She had often been sent to clean the tub that had been stained red by blood. She had heard Yuina speak with Shou. The real misfortune that befell the young girls was Yuina's desire for virgin blood, in which she would proceed to bathe in. Shou had found a spell that required the blood of virgins to keep beauty and youth.

A rustling near by on the path alerted her to the approach of her Lady. Kagome pretended to work very intently with the flowers, her black hair shielding her eyes from view.

"Mi'lady, I think you should next use that one." She heard Shou whisper.

"Kagome?" Yuina inquired, questioning his reasoning.

"She is obviously a virgin, mi'lady. You can certainly smell her sweet innocence calling out to you. Plus, she has cleaned the tub. She knows too much. What if she wishes to expose us?"

Yuina breathed in deeper, as Kagome's scent wafted into her nostrils. She nodded. Kagome was definitely a virgin, and she had much beauty. That beauty would be passed onto Yuina: the more beautiful the virgin, the stronger the potion. "Yes. I shall have her."

Kagome sucked in her breathe upon hearing the deadly words pass through her mistress's mouth. She watched as they continued to walk closer to her, and prostrated herself in a bow when her lady became near enough. "Good afternoon, Yuina-sama." She spoke timidly.

"Ahhh, yes. Kagome-san. Good afternoon to you as well. I was thinking you must come inside with me today. I have some _tasks _I wish for you to complete." Yuina smiled slyly at the young girl. Her virgin blood was calling to her.

Kagome thought quickly. She certainly could not enter a room alone with Yuina now that she knew her true motives and blood lust. "Yuina-sama, I must decline, as I must complete this floral arrangement for the honorable Sesshomaru-sama's private quarters. I would not dare feel his wrath for not completing my duty."

Shou scowled at the girl.

"Maybe some other time then." Yuina replied, her displeasure clear on her youthful face. "Now go inside, to Sesshomaru, if you wish not to feel his wrath."

Kagome gathered up the flowers and ran inside the castle. Entering his room, Kagome gathered the three vases she would be arranging the flowers in. Each petal was a perfect, velvety, smooth white, like his face, save the tiger lilies. She arranged them in a pleasing fashion, and was putting the vases in various places in the room when he entered.

Kagome gasped. "Sesshomaru-sama." She blushed at her lack of respect, and quickly prostrated herself to the ground in a bow. "I hope I have arranged the flowers in a fashion to your pleasing."

"Hn." He responded. That was a good sign, she had learned after years of work for the young lord.

"My Lord, Sesshomaru." Kagome began quietly, looking up at him from behind half-closed eyes, "I have a request to make, that surely you will hear as a favor for my years of faithful service to you."

Lord Sesshomaru thought back to when Kagome was first brought to the castle, when his father was still alive. She had come two or three years after Inu-Yasha's birth, and was a relative of Izayoi, Inu-Yasha's mother. Her sister's child, dainty and small had been sent to live with Izayoi after Kagome's mother was killed by a jealous lover. Apparently her father did not wish to see the child, as she constantly reminded him of his wife's deceit.

Kagome had come to the court, and was well received by his own mother, Lady Yuina, who did not care that the child was related to the woman that stole her mate. Kagome was like the daughter Yuina never had, though Sesshomaru never thought her a sister. His mother would dress her, take her to court meetings, plays, operettas, and allowed her to continue her formal training as that of a human princess. When Inu-Taisho died, that all changed. Kagome was reduced to a mere maid and servant, his own personal servant, at the age of 8. Of course he abused his power over her, when he was still young, making her throw mud at the chef or stand out in the rain all day. He had no desire to have a human girl for a servant. As he aged however, she began to serve him in the more typical way a servant would: cleaning his chambers, bringing up his dinner when he did not eat, reading to him when his eyes were tired. She was correct in her saying she had devoted years of faithful service to him, nine years of faithful service.

"If you wish to make a request then stand up, and look me in the eye, as an equal." He spoke, and she stood as he had bidden.

"Sesshomaru-sama, please I fear for my life at the hands of your mother. Today in the gardens, I heard her speaking with Shou-sama, and she wish to kill me my Lord, for my blood."

"Your blood?"

"Yes, my blood. She wishes the blood of a virgin to bathe in it. I know she have often done it, with the nobles' daughters that have died here so suddenly. I know it because I have cleaned the bloody tub after the fact. And now she wishes to kill me because I yet have virgin blood, and I know too much."

"And what of it? What of your request?" This was news to Sesshomaru. He rarely kept a tab on his mother, figuring her old enough to stay out of trouble, but he wouldn't put this past her either.

Kagome took a deep breath. "I request you take me as your courtesan."

"You? But you are a human."

"That I know, however, it is not unusual for a young Lord to take himself a courtesan, even five. I know I may be human but it would not stain your name."

Sesshomaru scoffed. "And what of the male hands? Why don't you ask them to rid you of your virginity?"

"There be something noble, yet, in the life of a courtesan. It would not make me entirely a whore."

"Girl, you do not know of what you are thinking. I could kill you in the act."

"Rather I die in the throws of passion, than my virgin blood be spilt into a porcelain tub. Please, Sesshomaru-sama. I beg of you. Do this for me." She looked at him with pleading eyes and anxiously awaited his response.


	2. Each Drop of Your Warm Virgin Blood

"My mate-to-be arrives in one month," Was Sesshomaru's only reply to her pleading face. "I cannot take you on as a courtesan. You are merely a human."

"Please Sesshomaru-sama." She looked at his golden eyes with utter terror. A knock resounded throughout the room, and Sesshomaru told the knocker to enter. It was Shou, with a wicked smile on his face.

"Kagome-san. My lady Yuina requests your presence in her private quarters. She would like you to do a favor for her." Kagome turned to face the man that had entered the room, and her face blanched.

"What say you, Sesshomaru-sama? Your answer is still a no?" She asked quietly, her eyes returning to his face.

"My answer has not changed. No harm will befall you." Sesshomaru hardly believed his mother would harm a servant she had once considered a daughter, let alone his servant, under his protection.

"I see." She turned toward Shou, her head facing the ground in fear. "You sentence me to death then. I always believed you were a kind and merciful lord like everyone here said. I see now that you care little for those who are beneath you." Shou was shocked at the way she spoke so disrespectfully to his Lord, and was even more shocked when Sesshomaru-sama did nothing to correct the girl's behavior. "Come on Shou-sama. Take me to Yuina-sama."

Shou and Kagome left the room together in silence and walked through the corridors of the castle, on the way to Yuina's private chambers. "You are very lucky Kagome. Yuina-sama is about to bestow a great honor upon you." Kagome noticed the sickening smile twisting across his face in delight. When they reached Yuina's quarters, Shou knocked and then entered without waiting for a response. Kagome saw Yuina sitting on her bed, smiling, waiting for her and her blood.

"Why Kagome, come in and sit here with me. We must have a chat before I have you do that _favor _for me." Kagome sat on the luxurious bed next to her Lady. "Shou, you may leave now." Kagome's mind raced as she tried desperately to think of some way out of this situation, but none would come.

"Kagome, do you know what draws a man to a woman?" Kagome shook her head furiously to appease her mistress. "Well let me tell you. There are numerous things that can attract a man to a woman. For one there is the _intellect_." Lady Yuina's voice was dripping with sarcasm at this suggestion. "Beauty is another factor that brings a man to a woman. There has barely ever been a time when a man will not feel his heart beat faster, his thoughts race, his cheeks flush and blood rush through his body, to some degree, at the sight of a beautiful woman. Another is youth. A man will almost always prefer a young woman to an older one. Not only is this true when first meeting a young woman, but it can also be true in marriages. As a marriage grows old so do the wife and husband. Sometimes the wife grows to be so old that the man becomes bored with her, and leaves the marriage for affairs with younger women."

Kagome's own heart was racing at the things Yuina was suggesting, as she knew right where this conversation was headed. She looked towards the door, trying to gauge if she would be able to reach it before Yuina could catch her. She knew that would be a lost cause, however, because with her demon speed, Kagome knew Yuina would catch her before she even took three steps.

"That is a fate I had to suffer." Yuina continued, with a quieter tone. "My own mate, Inu-Taisho, grew bored with my old age, and found his way to a younger woman, Izayoi. I was determined that, should I choose to take another mate, he would never grow tired of me because of my old age. I poured over books for hours and hours, until finally I found what I was looking for: the elixir of youth and beauty." Yuina paused and smiled at Kagome, giving her shivers up and down her spine. "The only ingredient, surprisingly, is the blood of virgins. The more beautiful and young the virgin, the stronger the potion." Kagome was absolutely horrified to hear the older woman speak these words aloud. "Now, now Kagome. Don't act so shocked. I know you knew what I was doing."

With this Yuina seized Kagome by the hair, and dragged her into her private bathing quarters. Kagome struggled fiercely, her arms failing and legs kicking. Yuina dragged her to the porcelain tub she had often cleaned after Yuina's bloody baths. "Please Yuina-sama, you don't have to do this. There are plenty other virgins in the castle. I have only served you well while I worked here!"

"Hahahahaha. You are ideal. You are one of the most beautiful virgins in this castle. Plus you know what I am doing, and I can't have you breathing word about this little secret to anyone, now can I?"

"Please, Mistress Yuina. I swear I will never tell a soul about what happens here!" Kagome was desparate. Tears were running down her cheeks in fear.

"Don't lie!" Yuina slapped her. "You've already told Sesshomaru, you bitch! I know you have. Telling him only sealed your fate. I am lucky he is skeptical by nature and did not believe you." Yuina spit on the ground. "I knew I should have thrown you out with your whore of an aunt and your sickly little half-demon cousin when you were eight. I knew you were nothing but trouble, Shou even told me to, and I decided to give you mercy, and a home! You whore, is this how you repay me?" Yuina pulled back the first layer of Kagome's kimono, then the second under layer. Her claws grazed her neck before making a thin cut along Kagome's neck. Yuina pushed Kagome over the edge of the tub, forcing the breath from her lungs, so her upper half was laying in it. "Now little girl I am going to enjoy watching each drop of your warm virgin blood drip into this tub."

"Help." Kagome cried out weakly.

A/N: After seeing how many people read this story, I couldn't resist adding the next chapter! Tell me what you guys think! Leave me a review if you liked it, or if you didn't! Look for chapter three on Sunday!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Perhaps I Would Have Been Better Off

After his mother's advisor, Shou, had removed Kagome from his private quarters, Sesshomaru also exited, and proceeded upstairs. He needed to talk to someone and he needed to talk to someone now. He decided on his own advisor, and second in command, General Toya. Toya had known Sesshomaru since he was a small child, as they had grown up together. Son of Inu Tashio's General, they had been put together at a young age, and were good friends to this day. Upon entering his office he told a maid to go and fetch Toya for him. Sesshomaru, waiting, began to search the medical books of his library for any possible use of virgin blood.

The door creaked open, "Sesshomaru, my friend. What troubles you?" Toya asked. Sesshomaru looked at the man who had entered his office. He was nearly the same height as Sesshomaru's six foot, five inches, but falling short by a few inches. He had his brown hair cut short, and looked around the room with striking green eyes, calculating. Sesshomaru had to admit many of the court ladies would find him attractive. Not as attractive as himself, of course, but still attractive.

"It is my mother." Sesshomaru replied with a sigh. "Kagome came to me today and told me my mother seeks her virgin blood." Sesshomaru let loose another sigh and put his face in his hands, and continued with a groan, "She asked me to take her on as my courtesan, and when I refused she called me a bastard and said I was sentencing her to death."

Toya burst out laughing. "Kagome, the beanpole we used to chase and order around when we were kids?" Toya looked at Sesshomaru with serious eyes, "She's filled out nicely. I mean, if she needs a lover to take her virginity, yet staying honorable, why, I would gladly take on the duty." Toya's eyes become glazed over, "I mean, if you won't. She is so delicate and petite, and small. And she has that dainty little mouth, and her eyes are so innocent, and her hair is so dark and long and thick. I really wouldn't mind letting my hands get tangled up in her thick hair while she uses that little mouth to—"

Sesshomaru cut his friend off. "Please spare me the details. Well, it's not that I am opposed to the idea of having a courtesan."

"Then what is it?"

"She is a human." Toya could barely contain his fit of laughter. "She could barely handle my beast. I could kill her the first night!"

Toya was again serious. "Sesshomaru, I had no idea you cared so much for the girl. I mean, I bet she could handle it. We used to give her quite the running around when we were kids. She had good endurance."

"I don't care for her. She is merely a human I wish to save from my corrupt mother. Plus, my intended mate is coming in a month." Sesshomaru sighed. He had been walking to the bookshelves and he found the book he was looking for. He opened it to the page that seemed to be worn the most.

Elixir Of Youth

Bathe in the blood of a pure woman, a virgin. As the beauty of the virgin increases, so does the strength of the potion.

"Shit." Cursed Sesshomaru. "I think it would be best if I found Kagome immediately and announce her my courtesan." He dropped the book on the table, leaving the page open. Toya looked down at it, and nodded his head. Racing out of his office, Sesshomaru knew exactly where to go. He reached his mother's room the quickest he ever had. He heard a commotion inside her room, and entered without knocking. The room was empty, and he looked around. Then he smelt it. Kagome's sweet blood, dripping with innocence and it was almost too delectable to pass up. He pushed open the door leading to his mother's personal bath, and was shocked as to what he found.

"Help." He just barely heard Kagome croak out. His mother was holding the girl over the edge of a porcelain tub, and there was a slit on Kagome's throat. She was rather exposed and he could see most of her back, but mainly he could see each sanguine drop hit the white surface of the tub.

"Mother." Sesshomaru began softly. "Stop this at once. You will not harm her, she is under my care."

"Oh, what is she to you?" his mother asked spitefully, snarling when the girl's struggling renewed. Yuina faintly asked herself in the back of her mind why her son would come to search for the girl here in her bath. Of course Kagome had told him her fears, but, honestly, who would think he would seek her out. Dungeons were her best bet as a punishment for her crimes. Of course, she couldn't be executed, due to her noble blood – and she'd be damned if she hung, while the little bitch in her arms ran free.

"Mother, I have made Kagome my courtesan." He replied, his tone sounding much fiercer than he intended. Kagome's big innocent eyes made contact with his own, her look of confusion evident. She was shocked that he would agree to her request when he had so adamantly refused it before. "Her virgin blood doesn't only call to you. I have needs, mother, I am a man, and I cannot wait to satiate them. She will do adequately for a human, so hand her over to me."

Yuina reluctantly released her hold on Kagome and flung her into her son's arms, who in turn caught her. Sesshomaru's chest was hard against Kagome's delicate body, and she struggled to again cloth her upper half, shield it from his view. "My, my Sesshomaru. Such a modest courtesan, yes?" His mother inquired with a bitter tone, having lost her prey to her son's measly desires.

"She has much to learn." Sesshomaru replied. "Mother, this is not the last we will be talking about your virgin blood habit. Do no think that you will go unpunished. Just because you are my mother doesn't mean you are without the law." Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's upper arm, and dragged he back over to his office, where Toya would be waiting.

"Ouch! Sesshomaru, you're hurting me." Kagome exclaimed with a meek voice. She looked up at the face of her savior. It was set in stone. She could tell he had not wanted to do this, but rather felt obligated, as he could not live with _her_ death on his hands. Something must have set him off. His vice-like grasp on her arm did not cease until they reached his office, in which he pushed her roughly inside.

"Human, just because you are put in a position of high power that does not mean you may address me as 'Sesshomaru'. You may only refer to me as 'Lord Sesshomaru' or 'Sesshomaru-sama'. Do not forget that, especially now that you owe your life to me." He sat down in his chair with a scowl, "You remember Toya."

Kagome bowed to him, and he grasped her hand to kiss it in the traditions of the West. Sesshomaru did not miss the blush that painted her cheeks, or the knowing smile that passed Toya's lips. "Kagome, I could never forget you. We gave you quite the run around when we we're children, and I suppose now we will give you quite the run around now as well." Toya told her, eyeing Sesshomaru carefully.

Noticing her shocked expression, Sesshomaru decided to explain. "Kagome, courtesans of Lords commonly can be 'lent', so to speak, to another noble while staying in the castle of the Lord of the area. It is also true of close personal friends or leaders in the home country. I am telling you this because the situation may arise; if Kouga, the Eastern Lord, came for a visit and decided he wished for your presence and I deemed it appropriate, you would sleep with him. You sleep with who I tell you to."

Kagome looked frightened. What had she gotten herself into?

Sesshomaru continued, "At that same time, if Toya wished your presence in his bed," Sesshomaru shot Toya a nasty look, " and I permitted it, you would have to sleep with him. That is simply the nature of the courtesan."

Kagome had tears in her eyes. Of course Sesshomaru had no need for her services, she was merely human, and he had a mate-to-be coming to the castle in a month. She had no doubt she would be traded from leader to leader; at whatever sexual whim they wanted. Perhaps it would have been better to just let Yuina-sama take her life in one sweep of her claws.

"I will have a maid take you to bathe you, and dress you in robes befitting your station. Then you may take your lunch in the garden with Toya, dispose of your afternoon as you wish. I would like both of you to dine with me tonight, however. Then we will see how things go." Kagome bowed low to the ground and followed the maid to the indoor springs.

%%%

Kagome sighed as the maid proceeded to help dress her. Her bath had been rather delicious. She normally had to bathe in cold water, down at the stream with the other workers, but it was a luxury to bathe in hot water. She enjoyed it greatly and left it feeling relaxed and bubbly. That feeling soon left when she saw the lavish, expensive and elaborate kimono she had to put on. Although she was not ready to admit it at the beginning, she definitely needed help getting it on.

She had to admit it was rather beautiful – rosy pink in color bringing out the blush that stained her cheeks naturally. The obi was pulled tight, gold, around her waist, displaying the natural taper of her waist. It was much more comfortable than she first anticipated and it did compliment her figure. She waited in her room until Toya came and knocked on her door.

He took her arm and led her out to the gardens. They walked about a bit, stopping to look at different flowers. By the end Toya was carrying a small bouquet of pink and yellow flowers for her. He brought her over to the small picnic, which had been arranged for them. "Go ahead and eat. I know you have probably had a long day." She began to timidly eat some of the food laid out for them. He watched her as she avoided to make eye contact with him, keeping her sparkling blue eyes hooded by eyelids tipped with sooty lashes.

Finally she spoke. "Toya-sama, what have I resigned myself to? Will I ever be happy?" She looked up at him and he could see the delicate tears on the tips of those same lashes. "I will never have a husband, nor a family, children to watch over, to teach. What have I done? I made myself into an object to be passed from bedroom to bedroom, from lord to lord. Perhaps it would have been better to let Yuina-sama take my virgin blood after all."

Toya put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him. "Kagome, do not say that. I know everyone in the castle would miss your generous spirit. And don't worry about being passed from Lord to Lord. I know Sesshomaru and he is usually very selfish about sharing his things." Kagome smiled. It wasn't said the most eloquently, but she knew Toya had meant well, and his words did the trick.

Sesshomaru watched from the balcony as that whelp put his arm around _his_ courtesan, and watched as _his _courtesan smiled at him. A jealous growl escaped his throat, and he swiftly turned away from the balcony. He would have to make sure Kagome knew exactly whom he belonged to.

A/N: Big thank you to reviewers Akirasan215, miki, Lady Tosha, and Peyton Cummings.

I hope you all liked this installment of Together in the Wake of the Blood Countess! Please review or leave me a message -- it lets me know what I am doing right and wrong -- look for the next chapter out on tuesday!

Love, Marina


	4. She Felt His Warm, Thin Lips

Kagome sat to the left of Sesshomaru at dinner, and across the table from Toya. As much as she felt it was cliche… the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Sesshomaru was staring down Toya, with what could only be described as a furious look. Apparently, he did not enjoy the rapport that Toya and Kagome were forming, because every time Kagome would giggle at something Toya had said, the glare would intensify.

"Kagome, can you pass me the soy sauce?" Toya requested politely. Kagome nodded demurely and picked up the small circular dish. Toya's hands grazed her hand when he grabbed the dish from her hands. Shivers raced up her spine as she remembered the conversation they had earlier in the gardens.

"Kagome." Toya's face was serious, and he looked her directly in the eyes. "I would not be opposed to your services, should Sesshomaru permit it. I find you very beautiful." She was taken aback by the compliment. "I admire how you spoke up for yourself to Sesshomaru, to protect you from Yuina-sama. I find that to be a very appealing characteristic." She lowered her eyes to her lap, unused to this kind of attention. "Even if Sesshomaru would permit me a kiss, I would be happy."

Sesshomaru saw the look Kagome was giving Toya, and the shivers his hands produced, and the smile she could barely contain. It infuriated him to no end; he should be the one causing that effect on her body! He decided he must speak, before it got any worse. "Kagome, after dinner, you will accompany me to my study, and remain there for the remainder of the night."

She looked up at him. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."

"And after that," Sesshomaru cleared his throat, "we will return to my personal quarters."

"Yes, Sesshomaru." She replied submissively. Sesshomaru smiled to himself. He found her submissiveness very appealing. On the other hand, Kagome was silently fuming. She would have to get used to be at Sesshomaru's beck and call. She had actually planned a nice post dinner walk with Toya, and this definitely put a damper on it.

Sesshomaru signaled that he was finished eating dinner, and waited for Kagome to stand. When she did he offered her his arm, and proceeded to walk to his office. "You may read something, if you'd like." He sat down at his desk, and began to silently work.

"I think I would prefer to watch the sunset from the balcony." Sesshomaru did not even look up from his work. She was upset that he did not acknowledge that she had spoken, but continued onto the balcony anyway. Kagome kneeled, and watch the sunset ripple over the hills to the west, but not before seeing the yellow turn to orange, to pink, to purple, to a dark, dark blue. By this point a significant amount of time had passed, and the weather was becoming chilly.

Sesshomaru called to her from inside the study, "Would you like some brandy? It was a gift to me from the continent." He poured her a glass, anyway, and although he disregarded her response, she was silently proud that he would wish to share such an expensive gift with her. Taking the glass, she took a tiny sip. It warmed her chilled body, and she began to feel light and airy.

"I will only work until I finish this." Sesshomaru indicated to his own glass. "Then we can continue on to my quarters." Kagome draped herself in a chair near his desk, and watched Sesshomaru work quietly. She finished her drink and placed the crystal glass on his desk. She finished it much too quickly and the alcohol ignited her veins making her feel warm and bubbly, and she suddenly had the urge to laugh. Finally she couldn't contain her laughter any longer, and let out a timid giggle. "What is so funny?" Sesshomaru inquired, and looked up. He noticed her empty glass, and sighed. He probably poured her too much – being a human, she didn't have as great a tolerance to alcohol as he, plus he estimated that she was probably only five foot, two inches and maybe one hundred and ten pounds. "Let's go."

He grabbed her by the arm and led her back to his quarters. Kagome was walking fairly straight despite the alcohol, and still giggling. It was necessary for her to rely on him a lot when walking down the hallways. "Sesshomaru, you smell really nice." She giggled and continued her ramblings. "I always loved playing with you and Toya when I was a young girl."

He entered his own living quarters and allowed Kagome to plop down on his futon – a giant mass of furs and pillows. She giggled some more before laying her head down and closed her eyes. "Kagome," Sesshomaru began, "I have a little work left, and then I will come back." She barely even made the effort of replying to him.

Sesshomaru reentered his office where Toya was waiting for him. "Where is Kagome?" He tentatively asked, and had been hoping to pass at least an hours worth of time with her before she retired for the night.

Sesshomaru didn't even acknowledge his question. "The Southern Lord has become hostile, and so I think it would be wise to plan at least some strategy if war were to come up." Sesshomaru respected Toya's opinions and thoughts, even if they did not follow the same philosophies. They walked over to the board, where a map was currently residing, and began configuring every aspect of potential battles. Sesshomaru was always well prepared in everything he did.

"I must retire now, to my chambers. Kagome has most likely awoken from her slumber by now." He left Toya alone in the office to contemplate his words. When he arrived back at his personal rooms he opened the door to see Kagome sitting up on his futon, frightened.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I am deeply sorry. I did not mean to fall asleep on your futon. I know it is a disgrace to your person." She was slightly shaken, and he could hear her heartbeat quicken while he eyed her carefully. She was afraid of what kind of punishment would befall her person.

"Kagome, as my courtesan, it will be required of you to grace my futon during nights." She blushed fiercely at the thought. She was still uncomfortable with the idea of Sesshomaru using her body and while she was busy musing over his words, Sesshomaru removed his armor and swords, hanging them in Armour near the door. He knelt down on the futon, and crawled towards the embarrassed girl. He moved her thick hair behind her shoulder, revealing the creamy expanse of neck to his eyes. "Are you still drunk?"

She looked up at him with petrified eyes. This was the boy that had tormented her as a child, using her for archery practice, and making her play silly games with him and Toya. She looked away, trying to be demure, "No, I don't think so." She replied timidly, looking back up. This was the man, the man she would give her body to as often as he wished, starting tonight.

"Good," he whispered and his words seemed to slide over her skin, achingly sweet. He moved in and captured her lips, roughly. Her heart fluttered rapidly, while she felt his soft, thin lips moving across her own. His tongue nudged her lips open, and slid into her warm mouth, moving past her teeth. He ran his own along her tongue, effectively swallowing the small moan that left her throat. He pulled back, and looked at her face. Her eyes closed during their kiss and her sooty eyelashes lay softly against her cheeks. Her nose was protruding from her face, with a sweet sauciness to it, reminding him of the noble line from which she came. Her lips were full, and bruised from the harshness of his kiss. Her cheeks were pink, with the increased blood flow, and he watched her look up at him timidly.

This was the man that gave her her first kiss. She looked upon his rugged handsomeness, and was attracted to the utter masculinity that he had. After they broke the intense eye contact, he moved to her exposed neck, sucking lightly first at her porcelain skin, then progressing to the more bruising force her used in his kiss. This time her compulsive moan rang out into the room. He tangled his hands in her dark hair, pushing her back onto the mound of pillows on his futon. He continued to leave red, little love bites on her neck and collarbone. His other hand moved past her breasts, and untied the obi that held in place her kimono. With that free, his hand began to trail downward, and just as he was above her womanhood she cried out.

"WAIT!" She pulled away, and sat up. Sesshomaru mimicked her actions, irritated by her outburst. "Please stop. Just give me one more night, please, and then you may have your way with me. Tomorrow night, I promise." Her kimono was loose on her body and exposed much of her skin.

"Fine." Sesshomaru growled. She tried to offer him her thanks, but he cut her off, biting out a bitter "GET OUT! Your room is across the hall." She scurried away, on the verge of tears and exposed, across the hall into her own room. Sesshomaru let his head fall back, angered by her behavior. He was really beginning to enjoy that. She should appreciate his mercy, because tomorrow he would use her body relentlessly.

A/N: Here is chapter 4! What do you guys think? Big thanks to Akirasan215, Peyton Cummings and Meow-Mix23.

Keep reviewing! Look for chapter 5 soon! Thanks, Marina!


	5. That Silly Little Pink Ribbon

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT -- DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU ARE OF AGE.**

Sesshomaru sat at the morning breakfast table, at the head. To his left, sat Toya, and to his left, Yuina. The seat to Sesshomaru's right was reserved for Kagome, who was absent. The table had been laid with an assortment of fresh fruits. Although Sesshomaru, himself, would not eat such foods, his mother and Toya and, most definitely, Kagome would indulge in such foods. At his command, the food was to be left untouched until she arrived, but with the minutes ticking by ever so quickly, Sesshomaru was getting fed up!

Toya jumped up from the table to go retrieve her, at Sesshomaru's request, and headed down the long corridor to Kagome's room. He knocked, but heard no answer, so Toya proceeded to enter the room of the young girl. She was asleep on the extravagant pillows and silks and furs, still in her clothing from the day before, but the kimono was slipping of her shoulders, and her obi was falling off. He could see the little red marks Sesshomaru had left on her naked neck, each a dark red bruise, and a testimony of his lust. He, however, could not smell Kagome's virginal blood spilt, which meant Sesshomaru had not taken her. He saw her shallow breathing, and she was clearly restless.

He knelt down next to her, and shook her awake, gently. Kagome, although surprised exchanged morning greetings with him, embarrassed at her lack of coverage. Toya noticed the dried tear marks on Kagome's sweet, little face.

"What," he paused, "happened last night?" He pulled out a new kimono for her to wear, it was a pale pink, and had several layers. She pulled out of the worn kimono, slightly pink that she was changing in the same room as a man. When he had situated the multiple under layers of the kimono, Toya helped her with the outer layer. He secured the white obi as well, and turned her so that she would speak to him.

"He kissed me. A lot. But when it came time to…I just couldn't do it! I don't know the first thing about sex and here I am supposed to be able to please him! Please Toya, tell me what to expect. We can lunch in the gardens again. I, I promised him tonight I would…"

Toya nodded, "If Sesshomaru permits it." He took her arm and they exited the room, walking back to the bright dining room. Sesshomaru and Yuina had been waiting in silence, and both looked up when Kagome and Toya entered the room. "She just overslept is all." Toya admitted, and helped Kagome over to her seat.

When she sat down she could see Yuina sniffing the air, as if something tangible was there. Yuina proceeded to give Sesshomaru a sly look. "Ha. Some courtesan she is. She wont even give you her virginity." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with frightened blue eyes. They were swimming with tears, was what she had done such a terrible faux-paux? "Sesshomaru, why don't you let me take her? I could use her beauty, and then you could forget all about this silly, worthless human."

"No." The only word that left Sesshomaru's mouth was harsh towards his mother, filled with contempt. He could see her shock clearly written on her face, and Kagome's joy that he wasn't so quick to be rid of her. He figured this could be his way of apologizing for the night prior. His outburst was way out of line, and out of character. His thoughts of the night before still stood, however. The passion he felt was still present, and he thought it might bubble over with just one touch from Kagome's graceful hand. "Mother, although I did not require that of her last night, I still used her."

Sesshomaru moved the hair away from Kagome's neck showing the red marks that contrasted sharply with her china-doll white skin. Yuina simply humphed, and left the room, throwing down her napkin in the process. Kagome was blushing that she caused such a family uproar, and blushed further still that Sesshomaru would show his mother what he did to her.

When Yuina had left, Kagome hesitantly reached out to grab a star fruit from the bowl on the table, and with Sesshomaru's approval she retrieved it. She cut the fruit into segmented pieces, and the tart juice ran in rivulets down her fingers. She ate the first piece enjoying the crisp star fruit, and tangy flavor, eating another and another. When she was finished she licked her fingers to clean them of the sticky juice allowing her pink tongue to wrap around her finger. Sesshomaru had been staring at her movements, and was finding this much too attractive. He cleared his throat in an attempt to get her to stop. It caught her attention, and she was a little embarrassed by her cleaning rituals.

"The day is yours to do with as you please. I do not wish to see you at dinner, but rather that you are waiting in my room for me, when the sun goes down." He left in a flurry of white silk, leaving Kagome behind at the table with Toya.

"Please Toya, you must help me!" She pleaded desperately. He linked arms with her, and they headed off in search of the library. When they arrived, Kagome sat demurely on a couch while Toya went through the bookshelves finding books to instruct Kagome. InuTaisho had been a sucker for pleasure and so he had left behind a few "instructional guides" in his death. He handed the first to Kagome and she opened it up.

When Kagome looked down at the first book Toya had provided, she opened it and panicked. All she could see were furious lines, without being able to interpret. "I can't," came the strangled cry from her throat.

"Kagome, if you are going to be Sesshomaru's courtesan you are going to have to get over your embarrassment about sex."

"Its not that," Kagome continued, "I can't understand it, I never learned…" Toya removed the book from her fingers, and assured her that he would teach her to read another day. He then handed her a different book – with pictures.

Kagome had studied every sexual picture she could find in that article. It was humorous to look upon her studious face only to see what she was concentrating on so hard. She studied the male body, the female body, and every conceivable position that was available to her prying eyes. When she felt she had learned all she could, Toya and her exited the library to the gardens, for a late lunch and/or early dinner.

"Well, Kagome, I think you have learned about all you can learn."

She stared at her friend shyly. "Tell me about Sesshomaru-sama." She blushed, thinking of the man with whom she would share a bed that same evening.

Toya thought carefully. "Well, the mating might be…dangerous. For a human." She silently requested he explain more fully. "His demon can be very…passionate, possessive. You will receive the brunt of that force. IF you can just remember that he is the alpha, and you are not, you will be fine." She didn't look convinced. "Even if his demon does hurt you, it won't allow you to die. Right after mating, it will most likely wish to keep you as safe and as close as possible."

Kagome understood. "That is why I shouldn't be too worried about him sharing me with other lords." Toya nodded. "Though it will be inevitable. Someday he will get rid of me, maybe gift me to someone. He will grow tried of me." Kagome sat quietly, and Toya offered no words of reassurance. She was probably right, but there was no use in rubbing it in. Instead, Toya stood, and motioned for Kagome to follow him. He led her to her room, and intended on dressing her.

"Let me pick out your clothes for tonight, Kagome." He moved towards the wardrobe, and removed some clothes. He chose for her a satin pink robe; It wasn't very traditional, but he figured that Sesshomaru would enjoy it nonetheless.

Upon seeing the article of clothing chosen for her, Kagome removed the kimono she had donned earlier that day, and allowed Toya to dress her in the pink robe. He tied it together with a pink ribbon. It might not have been the most practical of ideas, but it was only for looks and it would be off her soon enough anyway. Toya noted that Kagome was rather slender, and small breasted. "Sesshomaru will find your body pleasing." Kagome blushed, "oh, is that so?" She could feel her cheeks heating up at his comment. She had never allowed a male to see her body this way before. "Sesshomaru finds skinny girls preferable. He won't care that you aren't particularly gifted with your…" Toya trailed off. It hurt her; he could tell by the way her shoulders tensed up.

After he had finished she put on some undergarments, and trudged across the hall to Sesshomaru's room. Kagome slid the door open and entered, silently. She walked over and looked out the window. The sun was beginning to set, so she laid down on his futon. While she was trying to decide the most provocative way to place herself she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It was a small little pug with a black squished face. "PUPPY!" Kagome yelled, and called it over to her. It laid on the futon next to her and licked her face, while she petted it.

Sesshomaru entered his chambers to see Kagome with his dog on her stomach, petting it furiously, and it was licking her face. She was giggling madly, and only looked up when she felt his weight on the futon next to her.

"I am sorry. It wasn't my place to play with your dog without your permission, my Lord." She picked up the dog and set it next to her on the pillow.

"Its fine, you may play with him whenever you want. Obviously I don't give him enough attention."

She smiled. "What's his name?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Dog."

She snuggled closer to Sesshomaru with the dog. She looked away shyly, "Now that won't do. Let's name him properly." He looked down at her and in the back of his mind he realized that he didn't enjoy her manner, as if she thought they were intimate friends – though perhaps soon, nay, they would be intimate.

"Perhaps later, Kagome." She shivered when he said her name as the images from the books Toya had shown her earlier. Sesshomaru set the puppy down on the floor and it ran away. She grabbed Sesshomaru's shirt in order to gain his attention and put her lips on his. Sesshomaru's eyes widened at her velvet caress. She dared try to take control in this situation. He was the male, and he was always in control.

Grabbing her shoulders he pushed her warm and tender body away from his own hard, war-formed body. He sat her down on his futon, while he himself remained standing. "Now this will not do, Kagome. I am in control, and it will do no good for you to think you can dominate me. Now since this is a new situation for you I will not punish you for it. Consider this your warning." Kagome burst out in a fit of giggles, and his gaze converted from sternness to questioning.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I only wished to please you, as I thought was my duty. I stopped you last night so that today I could study with Toya the art of pleasure." She noticed the angry look in his eyes. "I studied the books, of course." That pushed the idea of one of his most trusted men touching his only courtesan intimately to the recesses of his mind, though, not completely from it. When he looked at the situation, it was rather funny actually. Here she had studied what she thought he wanted, when he rather liked her pure and untrained.

"I prefer my women virginal, and unfamiliar with male advances."

"So rather like your mother." Kagome said snidely. It really slipped out on accident. She should never say such things about her former mistress. Kagome only began to think of what Sesshomaru would do to her for her sass when she noticed a small smile forming on his face.

Sesshomaru found himself very at ease with the girl, and that he rather enjoyed her banter with him. Enough of this foolishness, he thought, the deed must be done lest mother gets to her sooner. Perhaps there would be time for small talk later, as she was more or less his companion now. He sat next to her on the futon, and reclined pulling her with him, to rest her back against the lavish silk pillows. He began by kissing her on the neck, and he felt her tense up. Undoubtedly, she had never done anything of the sort before, save the night prior.

She was rather hesitant to make any noise until he found a particularly sensitive spot on her neck and he heard her soft, feminine, breathy moan. Usually, when other females made this noise he found it very irritating, but hearing her do it was pleasant, somewhat akin to waves breaking on the sand. He reached between them to untie the silly pink ribbon she had used to keep her robe together. Once he had divested her robe and ribbon, he tossed them behind him to land on his floor.

Sesshomaru stopped kissing her to remove his own clothing until he was bare for her eyes to view. She felt herself blushing as her thoughts cleared, now that she was no longer under attack by Sesshomaru's lips; she was staring at his body, and still embarrassed despite having been exposed to the male form in her studies earlier that day. This was upfront and personal – he was close enough to touch, and appeared confident in his lean, muscular body. Upon seeing his manhood she tensed – she had never seen one before in person, but he was definitely larger than what she had seen in the photos.

Gathering his thoughts – he was relishing the way she drank in his form in that breathless, light-headed sort of way – he kneeled on the futon once again, to remove her last undergarment, keeping him away from his goal. She gasped audibly when he rubbed his knuckle against her sacred spot, the feeling foreign to her. Deeming she was wet enough to enter, Sesshomaru positioned himself at her entrance, resting his weight on his forearms, on either side of her body. With a quick deep stab, he forced his way in. He should have warned her not to tense, as she was most likely putting herself in a lot of pain right now.

Her tears rested on her cheeks like pearls. She was not entirely prepared for that. Of course, Toya had told her that there would be some pain associated with the act, however, she was not expecting this. What was even more hurtful was the annoyed look on Sesshomaru's face, as she was trying to recover as quickly as possible, and he was upset that he had to wait.

Sesshomaru could barely stand to wait any longer in her vice-like grip. He was rather annoyed at her humanity currently. Surely, a demoness would have been thrusting with him by now. He noticed that she was making eye contact with him, he took this as sign to begin. He pulled himself out of her body, and entered her again. This time she responded with a surprised gasp. Obviously, she was learning the pleasure that follows the initial pain, he thought to himself. He repeated the action.

Kagome was finding it very easy to loose herself in the sex. She couldn't control herself. There was a heat forming in her abdomen, and sweet little sighs and gasps were leaving her mouth. She grabbed onto his shoulders, and tried to help him by meeting his thrusts.

He looked down at the young woman grabbing desperately onto him. Her hair was already mused from the back and forth motions. Her lips were beginning to bruise from his now-and-again kisses. Her cheeks were blushing a pretty pink. Love bites were forming on her neck and shoulders from where he had kissed her there earlier. He allowed himself to relish the heavenly delights of her body. He couldn't lie to himself – this was divine . She was one of the best bed partners he had, despite her lack of experience.

Kagome couldn't help her body. She was so close to…something. She couldn't place what it was, but she wanted it, and she would do anything to get it. In between her moans she allowed herself to utter Sesshomaru's name.

"Sesshomaru.." It was nearly a whisper at this point, but he was sure he could get it louder soon enough. And since she was wrapped up in the passion of his body, he would let it slip that she had not used the honorific this time. He thrust in harder and harder each time, and he could feel her muscles tensing and tensing around his long rod.

She was calling his name out now, at a conversational level. She was close, so close, digging her dull nails into Sesshomaru's back, trying, reaching for that something. Then just when she felt she was going to snap, she did. Kagome felt her body spasm. It was the best feeling she had ever experienced. Sesshomaru was still pounding into her, and she felt like she might die. She would be okay if she did though.

Once he was sure she was done with her first orgasm, he lifted her leg, so that her knees rested on his shoulders. Kagome remembered this one from one of the pictures she had looked at. He looked down at her impassively, though he was starting to sweat. Her eyes fluttered shut as she just took the pleasure in. Her arms dropped from his shoulders and she tangled her hands in the sheets. Her hands were clenched so tight that her knuckles were white.

Now, Sesshomaru was not immune from the pleasure, despite the fact he was hiding it. He was close, very close, and with each thrust he could feel her tight little muscles clenching around him. She was so hot and tight that it was almost painful. He was sure that with just a few more thrusts in and out of her hot little body he would be able to cum.

Kagome could feel that unknown sensation coming around again, and this time when she reached the peak of her orgasm she couldn't help but call out his name as loud as she could. Sesshomaru growled, and entered her one final time before cumming in her tight channel. His body was spent, from the long day of work, and his strenuous activities. One of these days, he would take the day off and please her all night long – if she could handle it, that is.

Sesshomaru removed her legs from his shoulders, and rolled over next to her. Pulling her head to rest on his chest, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Kagome, too, placed her arm over the broad expanse of his chest, and pulled one of her legs over both of his. With one final sigh she muttered, "Sesshomaru, what was the feeling that happened to me?"

"We can talk about that tomorrow," he replied, desperate for sleep, but smirking at her naivety still now, after he had deflowered her. He noticed from her rhythmic breathing that she was already asleep.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Big thanks to my reviewers from last chapter: Peyton Cummings, meow-mix23 and Katelyn Senpai! You guys are awesome -- I appreciate it!

Keep reviewing -- it lets me know what I am doing right and wrong, and it makes the creative juices flow! Look out for chapter 6 on Tuesday!


	6. Saniiro

It was bright. That was all Kagome could think of upon waking up the next morning. Knowing that she couldn't just lay there forever, she opened her blue eyes and stretched her arms. She gasped when her left arm hit something warm and fleshy. She turned her head slowly to see the golden eyes of her lover, Sesshomaru.

She felt warm under his gaze, and demurely let a "good morning" escape her lips. His harsh and biting response was not the lover's welcome she had been expecting.

"Finally. You're up." Sesshomaru wouldn't make eye contact with her. "I allowed you to sleep here last night, but in the future, when I am done with you, you should return to your own room." Kagome stood up, awkwardly, still adjusting to the new feelings between her thighs. Each movement she took was with great effort, her aching muscles protesting every second. Her pain was only punctuated by Sesshomaru's cold attitude.

Kagome wasn't stupid. She wasn't in love with Sesshomaru, but she couldn't help but feel burned by his demeanor. She had at least expected him to be gentle with her and her feelings. She was…fond of him. And, she had given him her virginity, the greatest gift a woman can give a man, and he made it seem as if it was no big deal. She bent over, picking up her robe, feeling Sesshomaru's burning eyes on her body. She couldn't help but feel scorned. He loved her body, but he would never love her. He would never appreciate her.

She quickly wrapped the smooth fabric around her body. "My lord, I will not be having breakfast this morning. However, may I have your permission to bathe myself?"

Sesshomaru was uncomfortable because she wouldn't look at him, and was instead facing the door. "Yes, that would be acceptable. You should wait in your room, and I will have someone take you to the bathing chambers." She left the door and he sighed. He could tell that she was upset with him, and it bothered the cold demon. He wasn't sure why, but he thought it was because she had always been happy here at his palace, and now she was not.

Kagome waited in her bedroom, on some of the pillows, for someone to take her to the stream. It would probably be one of Sesshomaru's big guards, to make sure no one from the village or a vagabond bothered her while she was out in the public. Of course, she had never needed someone to watch over her before, but now it was different.

There was a light tap on her door, and she lazily called out, "come in." A proud looking servant girl walked into her room, holding her self with an air of confidence, even though she was a human in a demon's castle. Kagome remembered her. She came to her castle and had to spar against Sesshomaru to see if she was worthy enough to stay. Of course she didn't win – Sesshomaru had never lost a match – but she was found worthy. Sango was her name.

All of a sudden Kagome felt silly, lounging in her pink robe, in such a lazy position, in front of this strong and intense woman. "Master Sesshomaru said you wished to bathe." Kagome stood up quickly, and stretched her arms. She followed Sango out of the room, and down the hallway.

"What are we doing here?" Kagome inquired softly as they stopped at the doors of Sesshomaru's private bathing chambers. "Why aren't you taking me to the stream?"

"Only the best for Sesshomaru's whore." Sango bit out. Kagome felt more degraded than earlier. She turned into the springs and hoped the awful girl wouldn't follow her in. She didn't want Sango to see her crying. This of course was a moot point, as the girl was probably to watch after her until she was once again accompanied by a chaperon.

Kagome dunked her head in the water, but when she came up the salt water still stung her eyes. She looked into Sango's eyes, which were as cold as Sesshomaru's earlier that morning. "I know I should have just let Lady Yuina kill me, but I thought I could still have some honor if Sesshomaru took me as courtesan. I guess my desire to live took over my sense of honor and pride. Now all I have left is my body, and I may as well give up living a happy life."

Sango's eyes instantly softened. She realized she shouldn't have spoken so harshly to the girl. She didn't know the whole story, and now her words were coming back to bite her in the ass. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have called you that name. Please forgive me. I spoke too soon." Kagome looked back into Sango's eyes, and tried to wipe away that tears that were still flowing down her face.

"You don't have to apologize. What you said just made me realize the kind of mistake I made. Can you have someone inquire if Toya-sama will spend the afternoon in the garden with me? I would rather just not talk about this." Sango nodded her head and stepped out in the hall to make the request. One thing still bothered her though: why was Lady Yuina going to kill Kagome?

As soon as the woman left Kagome to her peace, she began to scrub her body in fury. She gasped aloud when she reached the juncture of her thighs. They ached, something fierce, but at the same time, there was some new, awakened pleasure there. Deciding not to dwell on it, she cleansed herself, and quick washed her hair. by the time Sango came back, she was in a fresh robe, waiting to be escorted back to her room.

"So, how was your romp with that little whore?" his mother inquired. Sesshomaru looked up her with steely eyes.

"I rather enjoyed myself, mother. Her innocence was quite…delicious." He smirked when he noticed the discouraged scowl on his mother's face. He had stolen her virgin, and he had not forgot that he would need to punish her for it. Sooner rather than later. "Taking her virginity…it was rather powerful. And now she can never have it back, and no one can ever take it from her again."

Lady Yuina threw her napkin down and stormed off down the hall. Sesshomaru just smirked once again to himself, and continued eating with the finesse he possessed in every task he took upon himself. He was just trying not to think about how he "finessed" Kagome last night.

Kagome was wearing a neat spring green kimono when Toya appeared at her door. He took her arm, and without a word, escorted her to the garden. They sat beneath a large tree, where a bench had been placed. Toya looked over at the girl. She seemed rather sad. "So?" he inquired patiently awaiting her voice.

"Oh, Toya! It was wonderful, really, but…then, earlier when I was taking my bath, I realized what this has made me. A whore." Tears had formed and were hanging desperately to her long lashes. She blinked and one ran down her cheek. She looked rather pretty, Toya noticed, although the tears were disturbing to him. He should put an end to this.

"Kagome, I do not think it is right for you to call yourself such. You are not a whore, but rather a courtesan. You were correct when arguing to Sesshomaru-sama that there was honor left in these circumstances, and I believe that it was one of the only reasons he would consent to it." He lifted his finger to remove the tear from her rosy cheeks. Kagome looked in her lap and realized that Toya had spoken the truth. She allowed a sliver of smile to return to her face, still not entirely convinced. "Now, is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"Well," she began hesitantly, "when Sesshomaru-sama had…entered me, I felt the greatest sensation building and building until finally it seemed that everything shattered. There was nothing I could do to keep myself except grasp onto Sesshomaru-sama. I couldn't even keep myself silent."

Toya seemed embarrassed. She asked with the most genuine of curiosity, he had forgotten that she was as innocent as she was. When she was under a much younger Sesshomaru's charge, the male servants where told to keep away (with few exceptions). She was only his to torment. "That was a…climax. One of the reasons that people copulate. Sesshomaru will undoubtedly educate you more about it." He was rather uncomfortable explaining this to her. "Well, what did Sesshomaru-sama think when you showed him all that you had studied?'

"He wouldn't even let me show him!" Kagome exclaimed. "He just said that he was in charge."

"Hmmm. Well. We shall have to see about that. I should think that with all the hard work you put into learning everything, you should at least be given a reward of some sort. I will talk to Sesshomaru-sama immediately."

Toya left the gardens, noticing the sun had since past its zenith. He would pay Sesshomaru a visit. They had many things to discuss over lunch.

"Ahh! My good friend." Said Toya in greeting while he entered the dining room in which Sesshomaru ate. "Might I join you? I am sure we have much to discuss." He sat down on one of the plush cushions when Sesshomaru gave him the affirmative nod. Picking up the napkin next to his plate he said, "So, about last night…"

Sesshomaru cut him off with a harsh growl, "If you came to ask me if you could rut with her, now that I am finished, you can remove yourself from my presence immediately."

Toya shrunk back, a little fearful of his friend. He lowered his head in deference to the strong youkai in front of him. "Absolutely not, my Lord. I only came to say that, well, Kagome studied a whole day on the art of the pleasure a woman can give a man, from the books your father once owned. She was very put off that you did not desire her pleasures last night." Toya spoke quickly. He had never witnessed his friend so angry over a female before.

"So," began Sesshomaru, unsure of himself, "you think I should…allow her to pleasure me?" Toya nodded at his friend. "I do not want her to feel as though I am taking advantage of her. She is, after all, a friend." Sesshomaru conceded.

Toya was shocked to say the least. Sesshomaru had just admitted that he considered Kagome a friend. Never did he think that Kagome, the little girl Sesshomaru had once tortured as a child, was Sesshomaru's friend. He doubted she even knew she had somehow attained this status. "It is funny, because Kagome also wishes to not take advantage of you by asking this. This is undoubtedly something you should talk about. Also," Toya added, his voice softening, "Kagome thinks herself a whore for doing this. You might want to reassure her of your intentions as well."

With that Toya left the room, leaving Sesshomaru to ponder his thoughts. He couldn't believe that he had conceded that Kagome was considered his friend. She was rather good-natured and nearly everyone who had met her enjoyed her presence. And he got to enjoy a little bit more of her than anyone else ever would.

Clearing his mind, Sesshomaru, as well, left the dining room. He went to his chambers to retrieve Dog. Believing a stroll through the gardens was in order, he walked across the hall to Kagome's room, to softly knock on the door.

Kagome answered the door, unsure of who would be paying her a visit during the day. Shocked to see Sesshomaru, she breathed out, "is there something you desire, my Lord?"

"Take a walk with me. In the gardens."

Kagome blushed prettily, and nodded her head. Linking arms with him, they began walking down the corridor, Dog running happily in front of them. To break the ice, Kagome inquired, "My Lord, can't we give Dog a more proper name than Dog ? Last night you said, 'perhaps later', and I think now would be an appropriate time."

"Now, you may name him whatever you would like. Of course, it will need my stamp of approval."

Kagome smiled at him, and stated, "Well, I was thinking I might like to name Dog Saniiro?"

Sesshomaru sighed at the warmth her arm was providing his with. "I approve. From this day forth, we shall refer to Dog as Saniiro. You may play with him whenever you would like." Sesshomaru said to her, "I think he likes you."

Kagome turned her head to look at him, and again smiled. "Thank you for your generosity, my Lord." They had reached the gardens. "Really, my Lord, what you have done for me makes me so proud and thankful to have you as my Lord." They continued walking until they came to a stream, a stream they had frequented as children. Or more so, Sesshomaru and Toya frequented and made Kagome come with them. They settled down underneath a tree. Saniiro ran to the stream and stared at the fish swimming by.

"Do you remember your childhood here?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome thought back.

I "First you have to sit in the cold water for five minutes," taunted a much younger Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, and maybe if you're good we will let you come out!" Shouted an amused Toya.

Kagome grumbled and climbed into the cold stream. Sesshomaru and Toya decided to start skipping rocks, which some conveniently found their way over to Kagome's tiny, little body. Sesshomaru noticed her puny, little human body was shivering. "You can come out now." Sesshomaru sneered. "You can sit under this tree, and watch while Toya and I wrestle."

Toya grinned, "Yeah and let's make this interesting! The loser has to kiss Kagome on the lips."

"Yuck!" Sesshomaru made a face. "I guess if you want to kiss her you can. Let's start."

Kagome watch the young boys roll around on the ground, nether keeping dominance over the other for long. Then Toya did the unthinkable. He pulled Sesshomaru's hair, and with that distraction, pinned him to the ground.

"Hey! That's not fair! You cheated!" Squealed Sesshomaru.

"It doesn't matter. We never said we fight fair. You lose, and now you bhave/b to kiss Kagome!"

Sesshomaru sighed and stood up. He walked over to Kagome and ordered her to stand up. Then, he made a face, and leaned in, pressing his lips up against hers. They lingered a little bit longer than to be considered a peck. "That was gross." Sesshomaru said. "Come on. Let's go back inside. /I

"It was my first kiss." Kagome again blushed, the same way she did that day.

"Come on. Let's go back inside." Sesshomaru's deep and masculine voice rang out. He stood and said, without realizing he was mirroring his actions when he was young. Kagome nodded and again linked arms with her master. "Toya told me that you were having some doubts. That you think yourself a whore." She nodded. "Well, I do not think you as such. I do feel that this position is an honorable one, and no one will call into question your character."

Kagome felt unusually relieved, more so than when anyone else had told her such. Without even realizing it, they had again reached his room.

"Toya also told me that you had studied all day and you were very put off by my lack of…interest. It is not that I do not desire pleasure, but rather that I do not want you to feel like I am taking advantage of you or the situation. But if you wish it, I would allow you to pleasure me. So, what say you, Kagome?

A/n: Thank you very much to my awesome reviewer meow-mix23! Thank you for so faithfully following the story!

Well, what did you think of chapter 6 you guys? Let me know -- Keep Reviewing! Chapter 7 out on Sunday, per usual!


	7. Ravishing Beauty

Sesshomaru awoke from his slumber with Kagome still in his arms from the night prior, her sweet face resting against his chest, and her nude legs entwined with his own. He smiled down at her, remembering the ways she had pleased him the night prior - he was sure that the sight of her face between his legs, as she took his cock between her lips, inch by sweet inch, would be forever ingrained in his mind.

He had asked her if she wished to show him what she had studied, and learned well had she! When asked if she would like him to please her in response she declined. Something about taking advantage of the situation, he supposed.

This was the position he was in when Toya came bursting threw his doors, and took in the sight of a naked Sesshomaru smiling down at a naked - and sleeping - Kagome. His noise, however, woke her up. "My Lord, I am so sorry to intrude on your private moment, and I know I should have requested permission to enter, but your intended, Kagura-sama is here, along with her brother, the Southern Lord, Naraku-sama, and if I have to sit at the breakfast table with Kagura-sama, Naraku-sama, and Yuina-sama, I just might go insane." Toya stopped to breathe. "My Lord, your presence is requested in the dining hall immediately."

"Well," Sesshomaru said, going against his good judgment to lop off Toya's head, "you've woken Kagome." Kagome was looking thoroughly embarrassed, and had the colorful silks pulled up around her so as to hide any of her more womanly features. "I suppose we will have to let our guests know that they disturbed our rest." Sesshomaru then stood from the futon, naked, and standing in proud glory of his body, not really caring if Toya saw him. He pulled up the silk pants that he had worn that day. He made sure that it was tied loosely around his hips, and that everyone who was looking could see the narrow trail of silver hair that circled his bellybutton and led into his pants, leading to the treasures his body provided. Kagome had told him the night before that this excited her. This tidbit of information, surprisingly, excited him.

Picking up the white silk shirt that matched, he removed the sheets from Kagome's death grip, and pulled the too large shirt over her head. It stopped scandalously short on her mid thigh. She was about to protest, but her lord took her had in an out of character show of affection and they proceeded to walk to the dinning room. Something about having his firm grasp around her dainty little hand made her less fearful of the occupants in the next room.

He sat down at the table and placed Kagome in the seat next to him. An overly voluptuous woman with short black hair openly gawked at him and Kagome. "Who is she?" the woman sneered, taking in Kagome's tousled appearance.

"Don't mind her, Kagura-sama," Lady Yuina quipped, "She is only Sesshomaru's little whore."

"Mother. You will refrain from speaking about Kagome in such a manner. Do not forget that I have yet to give you your punishment for the unspeakable acts that you committed." Sesshomaru yawned, not really caring what his breakfast companions thought of it. "Also, next time, you will wait for me to grace you with my presence at breakfast. You will never again wake me from my slumber to eat with you lot."

Naraku, a tricky man, with dark features, couldn't help but notice the fierce quickness with which Sesshomaru defended Kagome. But when he looked at the girl, he could understand why. Leering and the poor little thing, he imagined her splayed out before him, with a variety of fresh fruits spread across her body, waiting for him to eat. He shuddered, and noticed the way that Kagome tried to make as little eye contact with him as possible. Smirking he quipped "My, my Sesshomaru. From the way you defend Kagome, it seems you are rather taken with her. But when you look at her ravishing beauty, I can understand why."

Sesshomaru sneered. "You are quite mistaken. Kagome is nothing but an outlet, albeit a pleasing one, to my more vicious passions." Sesshomaru could tell by the way she slumped her shoulders and the change in her scent that these were not the words Kagome had wanted to her. It was no matter to him, however. "In fact, Kagome, you may dispose your day to your leisure. Stay out of my sight until after dinner, when I expect you promptly in my personal chambers."

Kagome's cheeks flared red, as she fought desperately to hold down that burning lump in her throat. She wouldn't allow any of them see her cry. "Very well, My Lord. May I be excused? I have suddenly lost my appetite." Kagome did not even wait for his reply, and bolted out of the room.

Toya looked at Sesshomaru desperately, then to the door through which Kagome had left. Seeing only steely resolve in Sesshomaru's eyes, he stood and turned to leave the room. "Where are you going?" Sesshomaru demanded. Toya looked helpless at the demon. "Well, someone has got to go after her." Toya replied quickly, shocked with his friend's behavior. Toya knew that Sesshomaru didn't like others taking the kind of liberties into his personal life like Naraku had, but this was ridiculous.

Knowing just where to find her, Toya raced to the tree in the gardens where he and Kagome would talk. Looking at her face stirred something deep in his heart. She sat against the trees bark with her knees up against her chest. She was sobbing furiously, shaking as she did so. His gaze softened and he sat down next to her. In a voice barely audible he whispered. "Want to talk about it?"

"I mean, I know he doesn't love me or anything like that, but don't you think he could be a little bit more...uggh...respectable. He basically told everyone at breakfast that he was going to fuck me tonight. And he was so sweet to me yesterday, and today he tells me to get out of his sight." She couldn't stop the tears from flowing mercilessly down her porcelain cheeks. "Especially in front of his mate-to-be. God, why does he even keep me around when he will be mated to her soon? Its like no competition at all." Toya wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

They sat there in silence for what seemed like hours, until Kagome's last tear had dried.

"Well, Kagome, we have the day to our leisure. What shall we do? Would you like to have your first reading and writing lesson today?" Kagome gave a slight nod and Toya said, "Alright, you stay here, and I will bring back some lunch, paper, ink, and a book." Toya walked away leaving Kagome in the gardens alone. She noticed that Sesshomaru had come to stand on the balcony overlooking the gardens. She refused to look at him though. She was ashamed that he would even see her like this. To know what he could do to her.

Sesshomaru had to get out of that room. Toya was right. Being alone in a room with his mother, Naraku - with that smug grin on his face the whole time, as if he knew him - and don't even get Sesshomaru started on Kagura. How desperate could the bitch be? She was practically sitting on his lap, at breakfast! And she giggled in a way she probably considered attractive whenever he said anything. Sesshomaru was not a humorous person. He didn't say funny things. So why was Kagura laughing. He would pour over their mating agreement for some kind of loophole to get out of mating her. That was a good reason to leave. "I am going to my study. I need some fresh air and I do not wish to be disturbed. By anyone."

Kagura looked upset, but what did Sesshomaru care. He just needed to be away from her. He walked down the hallway to his study, his mind drifting to Kagome. Perhaps he had treated her a little bit harshly. And he hadn't been very discreet this morning, despite one of his best features being his ability to be incredibly subtle. She would get over it though. She was probably not even that bothered by it.

He stepped out onto the balcony and peered out into the gardens. He immediately spotted Kagome. He could clearly see the tear tracks on her soft cheeks. Sesshomaru immediately felt horrible. He had to make this up to her somehow. She wouldn't even look at him.

Then Toya returned to the garden and sat next to the beautiful woman. He could only watch them for a short while. They were close and Toya was making Kagome laugh as if she had never laughed so hard in her entire life. Something about this scenario did not sit well with his stomach. He had to do something to make things right with Kagome.

And get out of mating Kagura.

A/N: Thank you very much for reading! Super big thanks to my reviewers from last chapter: meow-mix23 and danwe. Look out for chapter eight on Tuesday – keep reviewing!! Thanks, Marina.


	8. Pink Tiger Lilies

Toya watched Kagome manipulating the brush to write out the characters he had taught her. He was leaning against the tree and Kagome was leaning against him - his arm around her shoulder. It was very comfortable and warm. He would sometimes tell her encouraging phrases, or correct how she was holding the brush, but she was really a very able student.

She wouldn't stop until she had achieved perfection. It was the only thing she wanted. Toya had taught her the characters needed to spell several names, including her own and the one she was currently working on, Sesshomaru's. It was mildly difficult but she was really

getting the hang of it. She would write it ten more times before she stopped.

She was very excited with how far she had progressed in only one day - Toya had even been impressed, and she couldn't wait to learn more about how to write! She thought about showing Sesshomaru her progress, but at what purpose? He wouldn't care about it at all.

Toya and Kagome were served lunch out the gardens, as was becoming their lunchtime ritual. They were nearly done when Sesshomaru barged in on their intimate affair, and requested Toya's presence. Toya was his advisor after all, which left Kagome alone at the table, fuming.

Sesshomaru stared at the young demon sitting across from him in mild - dare he say it - jealousy. How did Toya get Kagome to just fall into his hands, pliant and open to his attentions? Sesshomaru just couldn't understand how his friend did it. What he did understand was that Kagome had cried. Because of himself. And he needed to make it right and Toya would know how.

More importantly Sesshomaru understood that he needed to get out of this mating with Kagura, preferably before the actual ceremony commenced. "I need out of this deal with Kagura," said Sesshomaru gravely. Toya nodded. "But how? How can I do so while saving face?"

"Well, I guess you have squared with the fact that his may cause a full out war?" It was Sesshomaru's turn to nod. "Sesshomaru, just wait until she makes a personal affront and dishonors your house. Then you can ship her and her skeezeball brother back home to where ever they came from. I don't like the way Naraku was looking at Kagome. I don't think she should be left alone with him. I am afraid he might take liberties."

Sesshomaru sighed. He had somewhat of the same thoughts on Naraku's attentions on Kagome at breakfast. "About Kagome," Sesshomaru began. Toya looked up completely focused on his friend. "She cried today. Because of me." Sesshomaru looked guilty and Toya was inwardly glad that Sesshomaru understood the significance of the pain he was causing that poor little nymph out in the gardens. "What should I do?"

"Hell Sesshomaru, I would probably start by apologizing to the poor girl. I mean I know that she knows she is basically just a classy whore to you, but you don't need to go announcing those kind of this at the breakfast table." Toya was lashing out harshly at his friend. He couldn't believe Sesshomaru's stupidity, but then again, had Sesshomaru ever apologized?

Sesshomaru bowed his head looking ashamed. "I think I know what I will do." He stood up and left Toya alone in his study, contemplating the fact that he had just verbally attacked his Lord and lived another day, with all his limbs and phalanges.

Sesshomaru knew exactly where to go when Toya had told him to apologize. His father had taken him there a few times when he had done things to upset his human wife, and needed to return to her good graces. Sesshomaru was sure he still knew the way to the meadow where a peculiar variety of pink tiger lilies grew.

Sesshomaru returned to his home later that evening. It took him most of the afternoon to retrieve the lilies and make them presentable for the girl. Although he was tempted to just hand them to her, dirt still grasping in clumps to the roots, he knew that if he wanted to be in her good graces again he should at least clean them properly. He had them cut and tied with a pink silk ribbon that matched the pink of the petals.

He came to his personal chambers and entered to be met by a most enticing sight. Kagome was there on his futon, nestled amongst the silks and furs, completely naked, and doing nothing to shield her form from his gaze. "Let's just get this over with." She called out softly, still not looking and the handsome young demon to her left.

Setting down the flowers on the armoire, Sesshomaru quickly disrobed himself, until he was left standing equally as nude as Kagome. He grabbed the flowers again and sat on the edge of the futon so she was required to look at him with her big doe eyes. She saw the flowers in his arms and her eyes, steely with anger before, melted and she fluttered her eyelids shut. "Kagome. I made you cry and it was not right. Here." He gave her the bundle and she smelled them.

It was not exactly what she was expecting and it was not a true apology but he admitted that he did something wrong, and that was something she was willing to accept. "Thank you, Sesshomaru. They're lovely." She stood and walked over to the armoire, not caring that he was staring at her bare ass. There was an empty vase there and she placed the flowers inside, arranging them to her tastes.

She walked back to the futon, doing nothing to hide her body from Sesshomaru's eyes. She still knew what she was to him. Sitting next to him, she looked into his eyes, her long sooty eyelashes resting on her cheeks. Sesshomaru grabbed her chin and pulled her face closer to his, until their lips met. It was tender and allowed Sesshomaru to push Kagome back on the futon. He kissed her until her lips were swollen and her breath efficiently stolen. He moved his lips down to her slender swan like neck and suckled on the fresh skin. He was sure she would have more of his favorite little love bites displayed there tomorrow for everyone to see - including Kagura.

He moved his long fingers to touch her collarbone, ghosting along her skin and giving Kagome the shivers. He moved them until they grasped at her breasts rolling her nipples into delightful little peaks. Sesshomaru kissed his way down and allowed his mouth to review his handiwork.

Kagome was loosing it while Sesshomaru's mouth was latched around on of her nipples. He hands were tangled in his hair and kept her head on her breast in a lover's embrace. She shifted her legs apart so that Sesshomaru's narrow hips were allowed a place between her womanly thighs. She let out a long sign and felt as if this were heaven, that is, until she remembered what she was to this man.

She was angry with the feelings he was causing her. He was being so tender and sweet, bringing her flowers and pleasure; it was as if he wanted her to fall in love with him. She was brought back to reality when she felt his tongue moving in her navel and his fingers seeking a path to her womanly folds. "Sesshomaru," she breathed out, "really, you don't have to do that, don't concern yourself with my pleasure, when I am here for yours."

Sesshomaru looked her straight in the eyes, "Woman, I want to. Now, lie back and enjoy." With that said, Sesshomaru swept down on Kagome's womanhood like an eagle after sighting its prey. He nudged her outer lips apart and allowed his lips to meet her bud at the top of her sex with a pleasant, short kiss. Kagome gasped, as she was still relatively unused to this sort of attention. Allowing his tongue to snake out, he gave her a firm lick from her slit all the way to the little button.

Kagome's hips bucked, as she suddenly felt one of his lean fingers enter her moist cavity, stopping when his second knuckle entered her. He pulled it out only to allow the digit to enter inside her again. She was too helpless to speak, too flustered to do anything but move her hips in tempo with the pace his finger was setting.

Sesshomaru was using his thumb to move her clit in a circular motion and Kagome was losing it. There was nothing she could do except clench her eyes shut so that she wouldn't have to make eye contact with that handsome demon in front of her.

Then in one last desperate thrust Kagome came and all she could see was white. Her walls were clenching uncontrollably and all her muscles relaxed despite being unaware that she had allowed them to become that tense. She finally opened her eyes and looked at the man in front of her, and despite her better judgment, she let a loving smile escape to present itself on her lips. Sesshomaru moved down to kiss her lips in response.

He then moved her so that she was on her hands and knees with her ass facing him. He had been loving and tender and it was clear that she had forgiven him with that one loving look. Now, his beast, who had waited so patiently, needed to be released. Readying himself, with is sizable erection in line with her pussy, he leaned over to whisper into her ear. "Kagome, this might release my beast, but you must have faith that he will not hurt you." That being said, his hips surged forward into her delectable heat. He could barely stand it, but held still, as Kagome's virginity was only recently taken and she would still need to be given time to adjust to his endowment.

When he could wait no longer, he removed himself from that warm and tight heaven between Kagome's thighs only to again enter her as quickly as he had left her. He felt the beast rising to the surface and become more vocal. The beast set a quicker pace than Kagome was used to, but she found that she liked it. The noises Sesshomaru was making were becoming more and more bestial, but she found that she somewhat enjoyed them, nearly as much as she enjoyed Sesshomaru's cock sliding in and out of her multiple times.

She felt herself on the brink of another orgasm and allowed it to wash over her. She could no longer support her arms, and dropped to her elbows, crying out in pleasure at the new sensations this was causing her. Sesshomaru growled at the way her walls were caressing him, not wanting his cock to leave her. He had to grip her hips to keep her ass in the air, and his lengthened claws dug into the tender flesh there.

"Kagome." He growled out, feeling his own orgasm nearing. He moved this hips, pistoning harder and faster than he thought was possible. "Tell me, Kagome, tell me this is more than just a way for save yourself from my mother." Kagome couldn't believe he would bring up his mother at a time like this, but she needed him, and what he could give. Sesshomaru was so close now, he could taste it. "Tell me, Kagome!" he demanded.

Feeling herself right on the brink of her orgasm Kagome cried out desperately, "This is more Sesshomaru. I promise you this is more than just saving myself from your mother." Kagome was surprised she was able to speak coherent sentences; because she certainly wasn't able to think with the things he was doing to her body.

After hearing those words, Sesshomaru really kicked it into overdrive until he felt her orgasm pulling him into his own. With one last brutal thrust of his hips, Sesshomaru allowed himself release, and bent over Kagome's form, thoroughly biting into her hip, breaking through skin and muscle. Her blood was one of the most delicious things he had tasted, but he removed himself both from he warm cavity and her hips, cleaning her wound, before pulling her to rest on his chest.

Kagome was shocked, but rested her head on Sesshomaru's strong chest and allowed herself to regain a normal breathing pattern. She wrapped her arm around his waist and felt herself slip into slumber, deciding to ponder Sesshomaru's demand for assurance in the morning.

A/N: Big thanks to my reviewers: Peyton Cummings, YaoiYuriLover, crazychicalol, meow-mix23. Tell me what you guys thought about this chapter and look out for chapter nine on Sunday! Keep reviewing!!


	9. Wild Eyed Doe

Kagome felt the heat of the sun through the large open window in Sesshomaru's room on her bare back. She could see the light trickling in through her tightly closed eyelids, but she could not move herself to open her eyes. She remembered what Sesshomaru had told her last time - she was never to sleep in his room - but here she was, snuggled up next to him, with one of her thighs resting across the tops of his muscular legs, and her head cushioned by his hard pectoral. She couldn't help but press herself closer to him. He was so warm and she felt safe when she was with him.

She felt him shift slightly, but didn't dare open her eyes. Kagome was dreading the stern talking to she was about to get for breaking the rules, and she just wanted to hold onto him for a while longer. So, Kagome feigned sleep. She kept her breathing as even and shallow as possible, but she couldn't keep it up when she felt Sesshomaru's arm move from its current resting place, her bare hip, up to tangle in her hair. He sighed, and nudged her "awake."

Kagome leaned up, not bothering to cover herself, and she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, buying time to think of an excuse or apology, or anything! She kept her head down, not bothering to make eye contact with Sesshomaru as she normally would. "My Lord, I am so sorry. I know I am never to sleep in your room, please forgive me." She was nervous because Sesshomaru had done nothing, and she was unsure of his temperament.

Instead, Sesshomaru simply tucked her hair behind her ear, and moved his hand down to her chin, bringing it up so she was forced to look at him. The corners of his lips upturned, and she looked back at him, completely shocked. "Kagome, last night you pleased me greatly, and so I do not take your presence in my bed this morning as an offence. There is no need for you to be forgiven." He pulled her in for a gentle kiss on the lips. "Go and spend your morning in the springs. I will see you for dinner."

Kagome was completely shocked at the demeanor of Sesshomaru. What was he doing to her? She moved her fingers up to her lips, as she walked away from Sesshomaru's room, and felt each one lovingly. She could still feel the tingles his lips had produced in her body. She giggled in giddiness. She was so happy that she skipped down to her springs and hopped right into the water, after ripping off her robe.

She settled in and thought about the tall, delicious demon she had spent the night with. He was certainly acting different lately. He had been understanding, and kind and gentle, and dare she say it, loving. And he had asked her that question last night, the one about their trysts being more than just a way for her to escape death. What could have possibly been his motivation for that? Surely he didn't want it to be something more...did he? But then again, he had actually demanded that she admit it, like a sinner forced to confess everything to their priest. He forced the confession out of her body.

She had enjoyed being with him last night though. He was so raw and free and uncontainable. She had seen a side of him that no one else was able to, not even Toya. Twirling her hair around her finger, she smiled, thinking fondly of him, Sesshomaru. She supposed now this was more than just a way for her to escape death. She couldn't think of no longer having anything to do with Sesshomaru. She...liked him. A lot.

This must be what he wanted. Complete and utter devotion from everyone he touched, while he gave almost nothing in return for her...sentiments. She sighed, suddenly feeling dejected. She would need to discuss this with Toya later. Surely he would know what was going on with her.

A loud crash broke her from her reverie as a livid Kagura made her way into the springs. "You bitch, get out of the springs immediately." Kagome moved to leave the waters. "That's right. Soon I will the Lady of this house, and you will have to do everything I say, you had better just get used to it now!" Kagura smiled a wicked smile. "How about you start by trying not to enjoy my mate too much. I swear everyone could hear your disgusting little shrieks last evening. How embarrassing."

Kagome stepped fully out of the water and began walking towards the place where her robe hung. Kagura sniffed. "Bitch. What is that, what is that there on your hip?" Kagome's eyes shot down to look at the offending hip. There was a pale blue crescent moon on her hip, exactly where Sesshomaru had bit her last night.

"I..I have no idea. It wasn't there yesterday." Kagome stammered out, unaware of what to do with the demoness' harsh reaction to her bodily marks.

"He marked you as a favorite!" Kagura shrieked, unable to contain her rage with the girl in front of her, looking like a wild-eyed doe caught by a hungry wolf. Kagura rushed at her, slapping her across the face, causing Kagome to cry out and drop her robe. Kagura, grabbed her by the hair, and dragged her out of the room, down the hall, towards Sesshomaru's study.

Kagome was making a commotion; grabbing anything she could to free her from Kagura's grasp. All she could feel was the white-hot pain radiating from her scalp; she couldn't help but cry and scream in pain.

Pushing the door to Sesshomaru's study over, and shoving Kagome into the room and into the attention of the three demons in the room. Sesshomaru, Toya, and Naraku had been talking, standing around a table, looking at a map. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Kagura seethed, pushing Kagome, naked, to the floor.

Sesshomaru rushed to Kagome's side, as did Toya, and covered her with his shirt. "What is the meaning of this Kagura?" he shoved Kagome behind him, protecting her from Kagura's view.

"How dare you mark her as your favorite, before we have even mated! Do you even realize the kind of snuff this was to me? To my reputation!" Kagura was so angry she could barely contain herself.

"Kagura, you will do well to remember to treat me with respect. I am your master, and my decisions do not get questioned by anyone. Including you. Kagura, there are still a few weeks before we are mated. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that, if I were you. And as for Kagome, she is here and she is here to stay. You WILL treat her with the same respect you give me. You are not the Lady of this house yet." Sesshomaru sneered at her.

He then turned to Toya. "Please, take her to her room and then get Sango to spend the morning with her. Thank you."

Toya left the room with Kagome in tow. She had stopped crying, but her head still hurt like hell. "What happened?" Toya ventured to ask.

"I do not know. Kagura-sama stormed into the springs and demanded I leave. Then she saw the crescent moon on my hip and went ballistic, she grabbed me by the hair and pulled me down to Sesshomaru's office. I was afraid she was going to kill me." Kagome added quietly. "Toya, what is a favorite?"

"Well, it basically means what it sounds like. You are his favorite bed partner, he can only have one, and it is shocking that a Lord such as Sesshomaru would take anyone besides his mate as a favorite. It is similar to a mating mark in that, you will now most likely live as long as Sesshomaru, and that you will be able to share some of your feelings more easily. It's nothing to fret over. It's really an honor Kagome."

They had arrived at her door. Kagome stepped inside and had just turned around to thank him, but when she looked there was no one there. She hoped this hadn't upset him. She sighed and laid down on her bed to ponder her thoughts until Sango came to keep her company for the day.

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers: Peyton Cummings and meow-mix23. I really appreciate your comments!

Tell me what you think of chapter nine! Keep reviewing and look out for chapter 10 on Tuesday!!

Thanks, Marina.


	10. The Sweet Scent

Sango's presence had been a welcome change to all the masculine tension she had been experiencing though spending time with Sesshomaru and Toya. Sango had of course been a little guarded at first, but when she saw the tear tracks on Kagome's face she softened up and listened to everything the girl had to say. Sango was mostly intrigued by Sesshomaru's shirt resting around Kagome's small frame and was greatly shocked to here the events leading up to the acquirement of said article.

This was delicious gossip for Sango, and she hoped that Kagura got what was coming to her! She couldn't believe that the wind demon had manhandled Kagome in such a way - she was sure that Sesshomaru wouldn't let it go unpunished. Sango was also greatly interested in what Sesshomaru had demanded of Kagome the night prior, what he had asked her to admit. It seemed to her like Sesshomaru wanted this to be something more than what he was letting on to. When she revealed her thoughts to Kagome, the younger girl just shook her head and said that Sesshomaru would never hold any kind of feelings for her. Sango noted the off put tone in Kagome's voice as well.

After having explained all the excitement that had happened that day, the girls walked to the garden, and continued to talk about happenings in the gardens. Kagome would stop and pick flowers every once in a while, with the intention of making a floral arrangement for her Lord, in order to beg his forgiveness of her rude entry into his study the morning prior. She stuck to white and pink flowers and when she had gathered enough her and Sango proceeded to the veranda, where a servant promptly brought Kagome a vase and she began to arrange the flowers in an attractive manner.

All the while the girls gossiped about what was going on in the castle, and what new news there was from outside. Kagome tried desperately to remove the attention from her and Sesshomaru's relationship - Sango was convinced Kagome was starting to love him. Instead she asked Sango about the men in her life. "Well," began Sango, keeping Kagome on the edge of her seat, "there was this one monk. He was visiting and came here seeking shelter for one evening. Sesshomaru granted it." Sango looked in the distance wistfully, "He kept my company that evening." Sango blushed and Kagome gasped that the older girl would reveal that. "But he left the next day, and never looked back. He left with my heart."

"Oh Sango, that's so romantic and tragic!" Kagome gushed. She wished that someday she could be swept up with that kind of passion, before she realized that that would never be an option for her life. She had been hoping that at some point Sesshomaru would grow tired of her as her body aged, but now it seemed as if she were bound to him forever. She was so curious about her growing affection for the multi-faceted demon that had taken the one thing she had to offer to a man at her request. She was also curious of his intentions with her. Sometimes she would let her self daydream and think that he might want something more of her. But really that was just a cruel trick she played on her own heart. She must now be eternally heartbroken.

Sango soon left and Kagome went to Sesshomaru's chambers to place her floral arrangements in a manner that he might see when he entered the room, and then collect Saniiro for a walk in the gardens. She was shocked to find Sesshomaru in his room reading some scrolls. "I am so sorry for intruding my Lord!" Kagome quickly knelt and said her apology. "I did not know you were in this room otherwise I surely would have asked permission before I entered. I merely wished to place this floral arrangement in your room as a token of apology for my rude entry into your study earlier. I am sure it brought much disgrace to you!" Kagome looked up after several moments of silence had passed. She found Sesshomaru looking down at her fondly.

"Kagome, please place the vase where you would like it, and then join me on my futon." Kagome was very nervous but did as she was told. Sesshomaru quickly pulled her close to his body so that her arm was across his chest and one leg across his own. He put his arm around her shoulders and held her close. "Kagome, I do not blame you for what happened today. That was purely Kagura's misguided anger and I do not hold you accountable. Her actions have made me think very hard about continuing a mating with her as she obviously has no idea how to behave in public situations." Kagome felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders.

Sesshomaru went back to reading over his scroll and Kagome listened to the gentle beating of Sesshomaru's heart. She couldn't help but drift off to the rhythmic chant of Sesshomaru's breathing and heartbeat. Her eyes drooped shut. Sesshomaru sighed. Kagome undeniably had a calming effect on him. He felt so relaxed having her next to him. That's why he couldn't help but pick her as his favorite. He was initially startled that his beast had choosen her, but after going over his animalistic decision, he felt it was best. Really, Sesshomaru admitted to himself, he wouldn't mind having Kagome sleep next to him everyday for the rest of his existence.

And that shocked him. Many things involving her did as of late. He was still mulling over the beast's demands of her to admit that their trysts meant more to her that just a way to save her life. Was he secretly hoping that it could be more than just a tryst? His rational side quickly dismissed the notion, however, it did leave a lingering aftertaste. Taking in the sweet scent of Kagome, Sesshomaru too allowed his eyes to drift shut.

Kagome was awoken by light kisses raining all over her face and neck. She slowly opened her eyes and the sun revealed that it was nearing the evening meal. She looked to the source of the kisses and found that it was Sesshomaru of all people. She couldn't help herself but smile. She returned his kisses in a way of thanks for being so understanding and allowing her to nap with him. She quickly made post atop Sesshomaru's chest and leaned in for a deeper kiss.

She wasn't entirely sure why she was giving into the affection but she certainly didn't mind it at all at the time. Sesshomaru soon flipped her over and found his place between her legs. He moved her kimono out of the way and began to suck on her neck leaving his mark of affection for everyone to see, especially that damned Naraku and his crazy sister. Parting the kimono further, he reached her breasts and teased her nipples into attention. Kagome couldn't help but coo at the attention her body was getting. She slipped her hands under the bottom of his haori and slowly pulled it over his head.

Kagome let her hands run up and down Sesshomaru's chest and she felt him completely remove her kimono. Soon he slipped out of his pants and again settled between her open and welcome legs. Sesshomaru entered her slowly and despite his urgent need to buck wildly within the small woman he tried to take it nice and slow. He could feel her fingers clenching tighter into his back with each stroke. He found that no words could leave her mouth, but that her eyes were clenched shut with passion and her mouth hung open in a delicious "O". Feeling Kagome's orgasm coming nearer and nearer, Sesshomaru sped up his strokes so that he might meet the end with her.

The clenching tight wet deliciousness of her sent Sesshomaru tumbling over the edge just moments after Kagome did herself. Sesshomaru slumped forward, entirely spent. Kagome was breathless and Sesshomaru could not think of a more satisfying orgasm then the one her just had. After lying for a few moments and regaining their breaths, Sesshomaru decided that they could have their evening meal in his chambers for the night. Calling out to a servant, he required that they had food brought as soon as possible.

When their dinner came, they ate, making small talk, which was a big change for Sesshomaru. He actually found it quite pleasant to share his thoughts on menial things with Kagome. As a lord he generally was not allowed to delve into items of little to no importance. He also found it quite pleasureful to watch the little woman eat her fruit. She had a peculiar habit of getting the juices all over herself, and Sesshomaru, after much holding back, could hold back no longer and took her juice soaked fingers into his mouth. This led to a subsequent copulation and rounded the evening off to a rather enjoyable evening. It was the most pleasant time he had had since he was a pup.

A/N: Thank you so much to all of my reviewers: HarasMent3012, , angelapage, Peyton Cummings, punk66, Demonic kunoichiKagi, meow-mix23, onitenshi666, XXmistressdeathXX, and Heather – Heather, I am so glad that I was able to show you the wonderful ways of the KagSess pairing! Thank you very much for the encouragement. I had A TON of reviews – and I LOVED IT!!

Tell me what you think of chapter ten! And keep reviewing! Chapter Eleven out on Sunday!

Thanks, Marina.


	11. That's Just the Way Love Is

Kagome awoke the next morning to Sesshomaru's fingers sliding gently through her hair, carelessly breaking up the tangles with his claws. She smiled and let out a sigh to alert Sesshomaru to her awakened state. "Well, I am definitely not a morning person, but this just made waking up a lot better." Kagome murmured to her partner.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru started, "I think it would be best, for the both of us, if we didn't meet for a few days. You can dispose of your days however you would like, just, try and stay out of Kagura's way." Kagome sat up abruptly. She was confused and didn't quite understand what he was saying. "Also, do not speak to Naraku. Thank you, you may leave."

Kagome felt big wet angry tears brimming in her eyes and she quickly grabbed her clothes and rushed across the hall to her room. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he could play with her emotions like that. She didn't understand anything. Everything had been perfect last night -- they held comfortable conversation, and he was so so sweet to her. Why would he pull a complete change on her like that? She felt like some kind of experiment that he had taken all of his notes on and no longer needed. When she reached her room, she climbed into her futon, completely naked and proceeded to cry her eyes out. She fell back asleep and didn't get up out of bed all day.

%%%

Sesshomaru couldn't help but replay the scene that was flashing through his brain over and over again. It was what he had said to Kagome that morning and then her response. Maybe he should have explained things a little bit better, but he really couldn't be around her for him to figure out what it was she meant to him. She was so beautiful and he could see the hurt on her face when she had left his room. He really didn't know what to do. He would perhaps send Toya to check on her daily, but what he really needed now was to find a loophole to get out of the mating with Kagura.

He called for Toya and his old friend entered the room soon after. "Toya, I am afraid I will not be able to see Kagome for about a week in order to work something out. Will you make sure she have companionship -- purely of the friendship type. If both you and Sango could take turns spending time with her, making sure she stays out of trouble. Also, make sure she doesn't need to interact with Kagura or Naraku. Thank you, you may leave." Sesshomaru went back to looking at the could tell that something was on his old friend's mind, but he left anyway. He was troubled by the whole situation but wouldn't question his Lord.

Sesshomaru was extremely frustrated with the scroll. It seemed the only way to get out of the mating would be if Kagura tried to hurt one of his family members. It didn't seem likely that Kagura would harm Yuina, his only family member at the palace. He wasn't ready to invite InuYasha back to the castle just yet, but he figured it was worth it to spare him a lifetime of misery with the crazy bitch. Preparing his letter to his half-brother, Sesshomaru called for a messenger and requested it be delivered as soon as possible.

Toya walked to Kagome's chambers and knocked on the door. He did not receive an answer, but sensing her presence inside he entered quietly. He saw the poor girl in her bed asleep and he could clearly smell that her scent was punctuated with tears and sadness. He was unsure of how to go about this, but he approached her and nudged her awake. Kagome woke up and rubbed her eyes to clear them from the dried tears that had been left there. "Oh, hello Toya." Kagome croaked out, "what time is it? What are you doing here?"

"Kagome, I am here to spend time with you as Sesshomaru requested. It seems that he won't be able to see you for a while." Toya stated. He noticed the tears beginning to form in the poor girl's eyes -- she was obviously becoming very emotionally attached to Sesshomaru, which seemed ood because the guy was usually non-emotionally-attachable. It didn't seem that he would be abel to have emotions so he was confused with Kagome's demeanor. "Would you like to take dinner in the gardens, or would you like me to bring something to your room for you to eat?"

Kagome sighed, "No thank you Toya, I am not very hungry."

"Are you sure? You haven't eaten all day!" Kagome shook her head no anyway, and laid her head back down on the pillow. Toya sighed and sat down on the futon next to Kagome. He brushed the hair from her face and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kagome nodded because she was so confused about what she was feeling and what Sesshomaru was doing to her. "I just don't know what is going on! First, he makes me admit to him that, for me, this is more than just a way to save my life, and then he marks me as his favorite, which I still don't even understand. Then he is so sweet to me yesterday, and gentle and kind, and we spend the whole evening just talking about nothing, and its completely normal, and he even reciprocates!" Kagome choked back a sob, "and then he kicks me out this morning and tells me that he can't see me for a week, like I am some kind of sick pariah that he can't stand to be around. And I just...I just...I really like him a lot and I don't understand what he is doing to me!" Kagome started crying and leaned on Toya's shoulder.

Toya, initially unsure of what to do, patted Kagome on her back, and waited for her to calm down with all her irrational tears. "Kagome, it seems to me that you might be falling in love with Sesshomaru..." Toya couldn't put it any other way. "I am not sure what is going on with him though. Sesshomaru has a lot on his mind right now, with Kagura and Naraku, and what not...but I know something is bothering him. He probably doesn't even know that you are so hurt right now, you know him."

"If I love him then why does it hurt so much?"

"Because, Kagome, that is just how love is." Toya didn't know how to respond any other way. He felt so bad for Kagome, as a friend, who was more or less having her heart stomped on. She was totally innocent to the way demons did things like taking favorites and such and was in a dark and unfamiliar territory and didn't know how to go about things. He was almost angry at Sesshomaru for being so blind to what he was doing to the poor little human. "I can talk to him if you'd like?"

"NO!" Kagome started. "I can't have him know that I love him. Oh my god...I do. I love Sesshomaru. I, I love Sesshomaru. You can't tell him Toya, its already embarrassing for me as it is. I wouldn't want him to have the added satisfaction of knowing that he can toy with my feelings like that." Kagome was in awe. Her heart was fluttering with delight for putting a name on the emotions she was feeling, but at the same time it was crushing in knowing that Sesshomaru could never love her, and she was destined to love unrequitedly for the rest of her days. It was such a crushing thought and she couldn't stand it.

Toya bid Kagome a good night, and they made plans to meet in the gardens the next day to continue with her lessons.

%%%

Kagome sat in the warm gardens next to Toya reading one of the children's books with him. She was so proud of herself that she could read now! Well, she was still just on the basics, but she was so proud that she could recognize the words on the page. Toya was very impressed with her progress, but since just about the only thing she ever did was practice writing and reading in her room, it was really not a surprise that she was progressing so quickly. In the middle of the page, however, she felt very sick to her stomach and quickly ran to some bushes away from Toya.

Toya looked concerned and hoped up to help the little human who had moved away from him so quickly, he almost didn't notice. When he got to her, he could tell that she was retching, and held her long black hair back for her. When she finished, Kagome was crying in embarrassment for doing that infront of him. It had happened yesterday too, and she just could not decide what was wrong with her. Her eating habits had completely changed and her stomach was always so jumpy and she often felt nauseous. She wiped her tears away and proceeded to tell Toya about what had been going on with her health since she had last seen Sesshomaru, ten days ago.

"Kagome, I am taking you to the healer!"

A/N: Thank you so much to all my reviewers: Angelicatt, S3rrentiy4193, Heather/Poison_Laced, YaoiYuriLover, Zerhai Dragonspirit, Peyton Cummings, LadyofDarkness24, Gothic Lust, meow_mix23, and Sesshomaru's Beautiful Kristin! Wow, SBK – Ten reviews? That is so awesome! Thank you so much! And Heather, I am glad you got an account! Hmm…a topic. I don't really know – I honestly am bad at coming up with story ideas, but I am also a closet Miroku/Kagome fan, so I don't know if you would want to try that pairing? I would definitely read any story you write though!

Thank you guys all sooo much! It means a lot to get like 28490157091375 reviews. It really picks up my day. So, keep reviewing! Chapter 12 out on Tuesday! Thanks, Marina.


	12. A Disapproving Frown

Toya had brought Kagome to the healer and she had relayed the instances of her health to the kind old woman. After the old demon had given Kagome a full examination she pulled Toya into the other room to discuss things with him. She told him that her suspicions had been confirmed -- Kagome was with child -- but the healer needed to know who the father was, and was curious if it was Toya himself. The old healer didn't get out much in the castle and so she didn't know any of the news or gossip associated with Kagome. When Toya replied that the child was not his and was in fact the Lord Sesshomaru's the old woman gasped. "We should tell her immediately."

"So? What is it old woman? What is it that is ailing me?" Kagome inquired when the pair reentered the room. She was mostly upset by the look of horror written accross Toya's face. It meant that she was probably going to die. At least she would be free of her fate to follow Sesshomaru around like a puppy for the rest of her life.

"Kagome," the old woman started, "I have something of a miraculous importance to tell you and I wish that you take it in the best way possible." Kagome gripped Toya's hand and just wished that the old woman would spit it out already. "Kagome, you are with child." Kagome's world seemed to be crashing around her. She felt herself breathing quicker and quicker and she felt as though she was spinning around without her body actually moving. Toya squeezed her hand and tried to calm the poor woman down as much as possible.

"Toya." Kagome let out a strangled cry. "What can I do? Sesshomaru cannot know about this! Please what can I do? I cannot take the poor child's life when it has a chance at living. Plus if it were ever learned that I killed an heir of the Lord I would surely face death or worse!" Kagome was totally lost and she had no one to turn to except her dear friends Sango and Toya. Sango might not even understand. She hadn't learned of the magnitude of Kagome's situation yet. "Toya, you must be there with me when I inform Sango. I don't know if she can accept me for bearing a child, nay a demon pup, out of a marriage or a mating. What can I do?" Kagome had tears streaming down her face in rivulets.

Toya took a deep breath but had a small plan forming in his mind. "Kagome. We will discuss a plan of what to do once we inform Sango. I am undoubted when I say I know that she will give you her support and she will be a real asset in your situation. I already have the workings of a plan set in my mind which will keep you and your pup safe and out of Sesshomaru's knowledge if that is the way you wish to keep it. I promise you that Kagome." Toya gave her a weak smile that rejuvenated her none the less. She was sure that with the support of Toya and Sango she and her pup would remain safe.

%%%

Sesshomaru wasn't blind. He had seen how close Kagome and Toya were becoming and it sickened him to no end. How dare she confuse his emotions with the way she acted and then go flirt with his best friend like some common whore! He watched them in secret from his balcony when they conversed in the gardens daily, Kagome always smiling and giggling. He did the only thing he could to remove his mind from thoughts of her which ended up being rather ineffective. He began courting Kagura.

He took her on walks through the garden in which she prattled endlessly on about how she would be such a good mate to him and remain ever faithful unlike that whore he had taken to his bed, Kagome. She seemed to think that West and South would become chummy which he certainly had no intention of doing. He had no intention of mating Kagura and he would not if he was not bound by his mating accord. When he was with the foul Kagura, he could not help but think of Kagome's fair and gentle treatment on his nerves and his ears. She was so beautiful and graceful and gentle and she knew just what to behave like around him. She was a glorious princess, although never completely trained as such.

Today, Kagura and himself were dining in a beautiful veranda overlooking the tree where Kagome and Toya usually spent their afternoons. He of course noticed their absence and it disturbed him. Things were going as they usually did, Kagura babbling on endlessly and Sesshomaru tuning things out, when one of Sesshomaru's trusted guards came to the table and requested audience with him. "My Lord, your half-brother, the hanyou InuYasha and his pallid mistress are here at the castle as you requested. Would you like me to take them to their room?"

"No, have them brought to me immediately. I would like to give my brother his well deserved homecoming." The guard gave an affirmative and quickly left to retrieve the couple. Kagura gave Sesshomaru a disapproving frown. "I can't believe that you, the mighty Lord Sesshomaru, have such a disgusting creature as a hanyou for a brother. What a pity to your proud lineage." Kagura snorted, "See Sesshomaru, this exactly the kind of infraction that could occur if you follow your father's ways of adoration for humans with that disgusting girl, Kagome."

Sesshomaru regarded Kagura coldly, "Don't you dare say Kagome's name again. You are not worthy of it. And it would be wise of you not to insult my family." Sesshomaru sneered at the woman until his brother and his mistress came charging through the doors. "Please, sit." Sesshomaru indicated.

"What is it? Huh? Why did you want me back here you bastard?" InuYasha inquired boldly.

"Now, now, InuYasha. This is not how I wanted your homecoming to be. I merely wished to learn of your whereabouts and offer you a place at the palace once more. As you know it was my mother that had you removed from our presence and never mine. Surely you will not hold me accountable for her actions?" Sesshomaru spoke calmly and stoically. Surely his seemingly sweet words had to have some other motive behind them. InuYasha was sure of it! But, he sat down anyway, and looked at the food on the table, waiting Sesshomaru's signal to begin eating. He was starved having traveled all through the night to return to the fortress. His woman was surely famished as well. She sat beside him and when Sesshomaru gave the signal they began eating.

"Oh! Even the way they eat is disgusting! What barbarians!" Kagura shrieked out. They both were a little zealous in their eating, but they both had actually kept rather good eating habits. InuYasha dropped his utensils. "What is this? The sick bitch you have to remain mated to for all eternity? I surely pity you brother because she is a disgrace to anyone who has even mild contact with." InuYasha spit at her and Kagura shrieked again, much to Sesshomaru's displeasure.

%%%

Kagome and Toya had just informed Sango of Kagome's condition and Sango was fully supportive. She had known from the beginning that this was a very real possibility with Kagome's… lifestyle. Sango was unsure however as to why Kagome would want to leave Sesshomaru's protective shield. She supposed Kagome's reasons were her own and helped the pair come up with a fool proof plan to keep the pregnancy from Sesshomaru's knowledge until Kagome was safely away. The three then left Kagome's room and headed for the gardens for a relaxing time.

They were just walking across the garden to their favorite tree when Kagome heard a familiar voice call out, "OI! Kagome?!?" She looked up and who would it be bounding across the lawn but her dear cousin InuYasha, as well as the rest of his party -- Sesshomaru, Kagura, and another unknown woman, she assumed was InuYasha's wife. Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes. "InuYasha? I haven't seen you in nearly a decade! It is so wonderful to see your face again." Kagome and InuYasha embraced and Kagome began crying. It had been so long, but she was curious as to why he was at Sesshomaru's palace.

When InuYasha was holding his sweet cousin he noticed something very disturbing. "Kagome, why is Sesshomaru's scent on you?"

Kagome's tears instantly turned from tears of joy to tears of shame and sadness. "I have become Sesshomaru's courtesan, cousin." Their eyes met and instantly he knew.

"Kagome how dare you! I had no idea you of all people would betray me in such a way. You are a filthy whore. How dare you let him do this to you." Kagome gave out a strangled cry and begged InuYasha not to continue on his tirade because he was sure to reveal her pregnancy to Sesshomaru. "What he doesn't even know?" She shook her head in shame. He turned to look at Sesshomaru. "You sick bastard? You can't even tell?!"

A/n: Big thanks to all my reviewers: Sesshomaru's Beautiful Kristin, Gothic Lust, Peyton Cummings, Demonic kunoichiKagi, Angelicatt, YaoiYuriLover, sade, Zerhai Dragonspirit, Poison-Laced, anonymous, Lady Pavarti, S3rrenity4193, inu9luvr5, meow-mix23, , punk66, and Kagome53! 17 reviews! WOW! I love it guys!

Also, I have to let you know that this story is only 17 chapters…so it is almost coming to a close…bummer, I know!

Tell me what you think of chapter 12 and look out for chapter 13 on Sunday. Keep reviewing! Thanks!


	13. Every Single Hour of Leisure

Sesshomaru looked at the people around him dumbly. What could his brother possibly be talking about? He could clearly see the hurt that InuYasha's words had created on Kagome's face and he did not like it. He would have to take the whelp aside and explain the circumstances to him later. Surely, InuYasha would not judge her so harshly if he knew the reason behind Kagome's choices. Sesshomaru did not like being in the dark about things, though, and inquired to InuYasha what he meant about himself not knowing.

"Can't you tell? Haven't you smelled her? She is clearly carrying a pup! She is carrying your pup and you didn't even notice! You are so heartless, I can't even be around you. How dare you do this to my baby cousin!" InuYasha shouted at Sesshomaru. He then left the gardens and headed inside the palace to his rooms where he could be alone, well, alone with his mate. He didn't want to think about what that pervert had done to his cousin. Didn't Sesshomaru know that she was off limits? Now she would never have a normal life!

Meanwhile, back outside in the gardens, Kagome had tears streaming down her face, but her features were set with resolve. She wouldn't let Sesshomaru see how he effected her emotions! Kagura was boiling over, and stepped closer to Kagome. She reared her hand back to slap her, but Toya quickly swooped in to protect Kagome from the wind demon's blow. Kagura shrieked, "Sesshomaru! How dare you pup that… that whore before you pup me! You have disgraced me now twice...I will have her killed as soon as I am your mate!"

Sesshomaru sighed. He had no idea what to think about right now, except he had an overwhelming urge to protect Kagome and his offspring. "Toya, Sango, will you please take Kagura to her brother and make sure she stays with him. Kagome, I believe we have a lot to discuss in my study. Immediately."

Kagome could tell that Sesshomaru was very angry with her, but there was really nothing that she could do about things at this point. She followed him back into the palace, trying desperately to keep up with his brisk pace. She could tell that he was very angry. Once they reached his office, Sesshomaru sat behind his desk but made Kagome continue to stand. A thick silence permeated the air, and Kagome could tell that Sesshomaru was trying very hard not to lose his temper. He was thinking very hard about the words he wanted to say to her.

"I assume you knew about this?" Sesshomaru asked her as gently as he could in this situation. He watched Kagome slowly nod her head. "And you weren't going to tell me?" Kagome again nodded her head. "Well how long had you know about it?"

"I only just found out about it today, Lord Sesshomaru. I had been feeling quite ill lately and Toya took me to see the healer today." Kagome started. Turning her body away from his probing eyes made it a little bit easier for her to talk about it, though. "But please, Lord Sesshomaru, please listen! I had a plan!" Kagome took a deep breath and then relayed the plan that Toya, Sango, and she had come up with only a few minutes prior. "As soon as possible, Lord Sesshomaru, Toya was going to take me away. He was going to take me to the cottage your father had built for InuYasha's mother to vacation in. We knew that you would never vacation there yourself, but would be extremely safe because it bore the crest of the Western Lands. Toya would stay there with me, and help me raise the baby during the first couple of years when it would really need a demon male in its life to help it developmentally. Then, he would leave and return to your service, and my child and I would go on living." Kaogme finished, and let out a sigh. She felt much better after having shared the plan with Sesshomaru after getting his blessing and maybe his extended safety on the cottage.

"You were going to leave me?" Sesshomaru asked dumbfounded. He never thought that Kagome would have the gall to even think about leaving.

Kagome continued. "Well, yes, of course. I never should have even let you know that the pup existed! Kagura-sama is right. I never should have been pupped by you first. It is a disgrace to her and a disgrace to your lineage. If you never knew, you would never have to be held accountable."

Sesshomaru stood up, shouting, "You have no right trying to keep this kind of information from me!"

"Don't you understand? This was my chance to get out! My chance to have a somewhat normal life. My chance to have a family! I could have done it with Toya's help, if InuYasha hadn't opened his big mouth to you! Now what do I have? My life, living in the background, my body used for your pleasure, feeling the wrath of Kagura every single day. My child would be a disgrace and not accepted in your court, and we would be shunned. And you could just go on as if nothing had happened! Don't you think of anyone else but yourself?"

"You were going to make a family with Toya? God, Kaogme! I am so sick of Toya! You spend every single hour of leisure you have with him. Don't act surprised! I see you every day cuddled next to him in the garden like love birds! And you loved him so much you were just going to start a family with him, with MY pup?"

Kagome hung her head, in what Sesshomaru assumed was guilt, until she looked him straight in the eyes with the fierceness of a wild animal, protecting its kill. "You think I am love with Toya? God, Sesshomaru! You are so dense! Can't you even tell? I am in love with YOU! I spend time in the gardens with Toya because he is teaching me how to read and write. I should have known that your jealous and possessive nature would get in my way. Wouldn't want someone else playing with your toys, would you?" Kagome shook her head in complete disgust of the man in front of her. She couldn't believe that he would treat her like this.

Sesshomaru looked at her with bewildered eyes. "Kagome, you love me?" She could only nod her head. She was so mortified that she had revealed that to him. "Well, you will be having the pup here, with me, and you will stay here, with me for the duration of your life. We will have to talk more about this though. Did you even know how long you would be pregnant?" Kagome, shook her head, she really hadn't thought about things like that. "Well, see, you need me to be a part of this pregnancy. In the meantime, however, please return to your room, and stay out of Kagura's way." Kagome nodded once more and left his study quickly.

Sesshomaru was totally blown away. Kagome loved him. Him! Not Toya! He couldn't believe it. He was totally unsure of why he felt so relieved, ecstatic about the situation. He was going to be a father. Kagome was having his child, and she loved him. He had been so empty not seeing her beautiful face or talking to her for so many days. He didn't quite know what he was feeling, but he liked it. The only thing that would make his life better was if Kagura attacked InuYasha, and he could be rid of her forever. Things were actually looking up for him!

A/N: Big thanks to my reviewers: Poison_Laced, , Angelicatt, Peyton Cummings, Demonic KunoichiKagi, meow-mix23, punk66, kagome53, Lady Pavarti, HarasMent3012, and MiHonoKo_BeautifulHarmonyChild! WOW! 11 reviewers! I love you guys – you are awesome!

Tell me what you thought of chapter 13! Chapter 14 out on Tuesday….remember, only four chapters left…tear. I am super sad that it is almost over! I hope you enjoyed it – keep reviewing!


	14. Sachiomaru

Kagome sighed and rubbed her hand across her protruding belly. She was out in the gardens enjoying the waning warmth of the day. It seemed that the gardens were her only completely safe haven from Kagura, because the smell of the flowers made her sneeze uncontrollably, or so she said. Kagome really thought that it was because she didn't want a constant reminder that Kagome was in the place that she wanted to be -- heavily pupped with Sesshomaru's child, and with a secure place within the castle.

It was shocking to Kagome that it had only been two months, but after discussing with Sesshomaru, she understood demonic gestation a little bit better. Normal demon pregnancies lasted about one month, and a hanyou pregnancy would depend on the strength of the demon blood, and she was progressing very rapidly. She was on the brink of giving birth. InuYasha had finally forgiven her, after Sesshomaru had explained the situation to him. InuYasha even let Kagome play with his own son, who his mate had brought along on their journey. He was just over one year old and absolutely adorable. He was such a snugly little hanyou, as the demonic blood refused to be diluted by more than half.

Kagome couldn't wait to hold her own baby in her arms and have it look up her with his gorgeous eyes and have it reach its tiny little hands up to her. She was terrified that Sesshomaru wouldn't allow her to raise her own child, but he had reassured her multiple times that that would not be the case. She would have full access in the little pup's life, as would he. That would be the hardest part, sharing him with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru showed her no emotions since she had revealed her heart to him, and Kagome didn't know whether to be glad or upset. Occasionally he would stop into her room, and put his ear on her stomach, listening to the little heart beat inside. Sesshomaru knew the gender of the baby, but Kagome had asked him not to tell her, she wanted it to be a surprise so that she would have something to look forward to when she was huge. When Sesshomaru would spend time with her and her baby she would see a new person emerge. He would smile and become a lot softer.

Kagome could always feel the reaction that Sesshomaru's presence had on the baby, too. Its little feet would kick and try to get as close to Sesshomaru's person as possible. Kagome wondered if Sesshomaru would give her baby the same kind of attention after it was born and was a hanyou. Sighing, she picked up her book and headed inside. She needed to eat because someone was getting very fussy and moving around a lot. She walked down to the kitchens and requested food from the cook who was soon to bring it to the table for her. She took one bite of the food when an unbearable pain occurred in her womb. She stood up and she could feel a warm wetness running down her legs.

She made a small noise and the cook looked over at her. Noticing her extremely pale face he asked, "Are you feeling alright, miss?" Kagome shook her head no and whispered out, "please get Sesshomaru!"

%%%

Fourteen difficult and exhausting hours later, Kagome sat in the healer's room with an adorable little baby in her arms. She couldn't stop looking at him. He was so precious. He had Sesshomaru's silver hair and regal nose, and her big blue eyes and rosy cheeks. Kagome just couldn't get enough of him, and held him closer to her body. As if there wasn't enough strangeness associated with her baby's birth, another complication was revealed as soon as he was born. Her baby was a full demon and no one could explain it, so Sesshomaru had sent for a priest to try and help them make sense of it.

Sesshomaru had just left her and her baby to go get her some food to eat as she had become unbearably hungry, and she was excited to have some alone time with her sweet baby boy. She could clearly see the same markings that Sesshomaru had mirrored on her son's face, and she couldn't help but smile. Certainly, he would grow up into a handsome young man, and would have many girls chasing after him. Kagome was glad now she would get to see her son grow up, and not have her life cut short by a regular human lifespan, and although she didn't want to admit it, this was thanks to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru returned with some fruit for her, and she handed the baby over to Sesshomaru. She began to eat the fruit and smiled looking at Sesshomaru holding the little baby. It was unusal to see Sesshomaru with the baby that looked so much like him, but he held the pup naturally. She was sure that Sesshomaru had not thought he would be holding his own pup for many years, but he seemed happy none the less. Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome who had stopped eating and was smiling down at him and the pup with soft eyes. HE spoke, breaking the spell he had placed Kagome under. "We should name him. Had you thought of any names?"

Kagome was very surprised and excited that Sesshomaru would include her in the naming of their child. It was such an honor to be included but she had honestly not thought of any names because she didn't think this would happen. "No, Sesshomaru-sama, I have not thought of any names to honor your son."

Sesshomaru was very taken aback by Kagome's formal statement. It was true that they had not spent as much time together, mostly by his own design. He was so shocked by her bold statement of love for him, and it made him feel strange things. He had mulled over them time and time again, but he could not place a name on his own feelings. Seeing Kagome hold his son though, made his heart soar. He didn't know why, but welcoming her and her son into his life seemed very natural and he could not have asked for a better heir. He could tell the little pup was strong and looked just like both of them. "What do you think of Sachio?"

Kagome shook her head no. "I think I'd prefer Sachiomaru." Kagome smiled at the man holding her son, and she saw the corners of his lips turn up in a smile at her statement. She really wanted to honor Sesshomaru for allowing her to stay with him in the castle, for protecting her, and allowing her to have a place in their pup's life.

Sesshomaru fought not to smile, at what Kagome had said. "Sachiomaru it is." Sesshomaru kissed the child's head. At that moment, Toya entered the room and announced that the priest, Miroku-sama had arrived, and let him into the room. Toya looked in awe at the little pup, and made eye contact with Sesshomaru, who looked undenibly happy. Toya wanted to hold the little guy so bad. "My lord, have you given the pup a name?"

"Sachiomaru." Sesshomaru then gave Sachiomaru to Kagome and spoke to the priest explaining the situation to him. Their pup was full demon despite Kagome's human blood. Miroku requested that Sesshomaru and Toya leave and give him some time with Kagome and the pup. The men left the room and Miroku sat in the chair next to the bed Kagome was in. He closed his eyes and began to meditate.

"Hmm...it is as I expected." Miroku spoke. Kagome thought he was rather handsome. He was fairly tall and had violet eyes and thick dark hair. "You are a highly spiritual being. You might have been a pristess had you chose to study that path. What I think occured is that your spiritual powers decided to purify the weaker aspect of the child's halves in an effort for the child to live a long life. Your human blood was purified because it was considerably weaker than Lord Sesshomaru's demon blood. Now, mi'lady, I have a very dire question to ask you. Are you in correspondence with a Lady Sango in this palace?"

Kagome nodded to the man. "I wish to have dinner with the most beautiful Sango tonight. Can you request she meet me in the gardens tonight at sundown if she cares to join me?" Kagome giggled and agreed that she would let Sango know. Miroku then left the room to go discuss the situation with Sesshomaru and Toya entered the room. Kagome let him hold her pup and drifted into a comfortable slumber.

A/N: Big thanks to my reviewers: Angelicatt, Peyton Cummings, miki, S3rrenity4193, Sade.D, inu9luvr5, meow-mix23, , punk66, aminegirl2005, and Poison_Laced! I love you guys all so much! Keep reviewing.

Sorry, I was behind a day on getting this out but yesterday I actually got some great news, and I was so flustered I didn't have time to sit down and get this out.

What did you think of chapter 14? Look out for chapter 15 on Sunday!


	15. Gaze of Pure Fury

Kagome was so in awe of her beautiful little pup. She just couldn't get enough of him and had spent hours just watching him discover the world. It was a wonderful feeling to have someone love you unconditionally. Having the love of her little one would definitely make living in the castle with Kagura and Sesshomaru much more bearable. She didn't think that she would be able to have a room just across the hall form them. Her feelings for Sesshomaru hadn't changed at all - she still loved him very much - and seeing him with Kagura all the time was like having a knife stabbed in her heart. But with Sachiomaru she could get through the centuries of hatred and longing.

She was currently in the gardens with the little guy and watching him look around in wonder at the world, a world he had not yet experienced. It was really magical and captivating and she never wanted the moment to end. Sesshomaru told her that he would progress very rapidly by human standards the first couple of years and she was to wean him in one month. She argued, as this is not how it was done by human standards, but Sesshomaru told her he would likely have teeth by then, if not sooner and if she wished to avoid scars, she would wean him. She knew that Sachiomaru would never hurt her on purpose so she would follow Sesshomaru's orders. "Oh, my baby, I love you so," Kagome sighed, holding her pup to her breast.

%%%

Kagura was staring out of the window on the balcony of Sesshomaru's study. It was overlooking the garden and Kagura couldn't help but sneer at the sight she saw. That stupid whore coddling Sesshomaru's pup - a pup that was rightly hers. Kagura was even more disgusted that it happened to be a full demon pup, and Sesshomaru was obviously very pleased with this. She couldn't wait to get rid of Kagome and her bastard offspring as soon as she took her rightful place as Sesshomaru's mate. She would finally be able to get rid of the stain on her image.

Smiling sweetly at the demon that was working diligently on his work at his desk, Kagura moved closer and placed her hands on his shoulders. She began to rub out the tension, but instead of relaxing Sesshomaru tensed more. Kagura frowned. "Sesshomaru, when do you think that we can complete our mating union?" she asked sugary sweet.

"I do not intend to complete the ritual until my pup is weaned." Sesshomaru replied curtly.

Kagura was shocked. She moved to the other side of the desk so that she could look Sesshomaru in the eyes. She was furious! "You mean to tell me you intend to keep that despicable thing you call a pup here at the palace with you. Why not send that awful whore and her bastard son away to one of your other homes?" Sesshomaru looked up at her like she was so stupid.

"Of course I do. I intend to name that pup my heir."

Kagura let out a strangled shriek of pure rage. "SESSHOMARU! How dare you! I am the only woman who is allowed the privilage of giving you an heir! How dare you put another stain upon my name! What will the rest of the court think?!" Kagura picked up a paper weight and threw it across the room. It still wasn't enough to quell her anger. To make matters worse Sesshomaru began laughing at her.

"Kagura, you truly amaze me. To think your pup would be my heir. Any child you give me would be unpure - only half dog demon, half wind demon - and a stain on my lineage. Kagome has really given me something truly special, my own full dog demon heir. Its quite miraculous actually. Now please leave, I have a meeting in a few minutes and I do not wish to be disturbed."

Kagura looked like a fish out of water. She was gasping for breath and she couldn't possibly understand what was going on. Her entire world and plan were crashing around her and it was all that bitch's fault! This meant war! Kagura stormed out of the study with one thing on her mind.

%%%

Sesshomaru had called all of the Cardinal Council to his palace to announce Sachiomaru his heir: Kouga of the East, Naraku of the South, and Bankotsu of the North. They had all brought their generals and likewise, Toya was by Sesshomaru's side. They were in a circle in Sesshomaru's study, mostly discussing the beautiful woman in the gardens they had caught a glimpse of, holding a newborn pup most lovingly. Naraku spoke, "Yes, Sesshomaru, I might have to ask that you give Kagome as payment for my sister Kagura. I know I could use her in my harem." Naraku snickered and Sesshomaru's attitude soured immediately.

"Well gentlemen," Sesshomaru began, silencing the room with just one look. "I have called you all in today because I would like to announce my heir, to you all. The infant the woman, Kagome, was holding is my pup, Sachiomaru. He is miracurously a full dog demon despite his mother's lineage, and he shall take the throne after I retire." Naraku was outraged at this and what it meant for his sister and all their plans to absorb the West! He was furious. Oh the things he would do to that dumb bitch Kagome when he got his hands on her. He would make her beg for mercy but she would be given absolutely no repreive!

The rest of the men in the room, however, congratulated Sesshomaru on such a beautiful pup and mistress. They wished to see the pup and converse with the woman as soon as possible, and Sesshomaru replied that once Kagome came in from the gardens to put the pup down for his nap, he would reveal them to the Cardinal Council. He was glad he was not met with any resistance, it would have been tiresome to have an unnecissary war.

%%%

Kagome was just about to bring in her darling for a nap, when she noticed Kagura storming over her way. Where were Toya and Sango when she needed protection? She had promised Sesshomaru she wouldn't be around Kagura without himself, Toya or Sango with her! Then she remembered that Sango was with Miroku and that she had promised Toya she would return to her room when he left for the Council meeting. Sesshomaru was going to be very furious with her, she just knew it.

Kagura looked at the bitch in front of her. Kagura could smell her fear and could see her skittishness in her eyes. Kagura began to chuckle. "You knew it you stupid bitch! You knew I would come for you. Its time for me to kill you and that bastard child of yours!" Kagura swooped down on the pair, and Kagome shielded Sachiomaru with her body. She cried out when she felt Kagura's claws dig into the soft flesh of her back.

Kagome scrambled to get up, still protecting Sachiomaru, and took off sprinting as fast as she could towards Sesshomaru's study, shouting help all along the way. She could feel Kagura feet behind her, and pushed herself to run faster and faster. She needed to get to the study. "Please! Someone help me!" Kagome knocked over things in the hallway behind her to slow Kagura down. She saw Sesshomaru's study and pushed herself even harder to get closer to Sesshomaru's protection.

Bursting through the doors, Kagome immediately ran to Sesshomaru. Kagura jumped through the door soon after. "Please help me Sesshomaru! She is trying to kill my pup."

Realizing where she was Kagura stopped immediately. Sesshomaru's gaze of pure fury frightened her to her very core, and she was completely unprepared for what came next.

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers: Poison_Laced, toni, HarasMent3012, Peyton Cummings, Sesshomaru's Beautiful Kristin, MiHonoKo-BeautifulHarmonyChild, inu9luvr5, punk66, Angelicatt, GothicLust, Kagome Yuki Niwa! You guys are so awesome!

Look out for chapter 16 on Sunday (for real this time…I hope!) Tell me what you thought of chapter 15, and keep reviewing,

Marina


	16. Our Son Awaits Us

Things had been a complete whirlwind for the west since Kagura had attacked Kagome and her son, Sachiomaru. Sesshomaru immediately had Kagura and Naraku thrown out of the castle upon smelling Kagome's blood the instant she entered his study on that fateful day. The mating agreement between Sesshomaru and Kagura had been nullified as she had tried to attack not only one of his family members, but his heir no less!

Sesshomaru had gone into a very protective mode, and spent every hour of the day with Kagome and the little one. He made her follow him around and sleep in his room every night. He couldn't help it. He needed to keep both Kagome and Sachiomaru safe, and he intended to do so in anyway possible.

Soon, though, the war between South and West broke out. Sesshomaru and Toya left the palace and had to go fight against Naraku and his army. Naraku blamed Sesshomaru and Kagome for Kagura's disgrace. No one would have her now, after she had tried to harm Sesshomaru's heir. No one of noble blood that was. It was about three months ago when they had left, and Kagome now found herself staring out the window, down the field that Sesshomaru had walked not so long ago.

Kagome and Sesshomaru kept a regular correspondence of letters. Kagome could tell that he tried to keep his vocabulary and grammar simple, and she appreciated it. She was getting so much better and reading and writing and her penmanship was remarkable. She enjoyed getting to tell Sesshomaru what was going on at the castle, with her and Sachiomaru. Sesshomaru had missed a few milestones in Saciomaru's life. Sachio was now weaned, had a full set of teeth, and was learning to say some words. His first word had of course been "mama," and Kagome was thrilled. She must have written an entire paragraph on how beautiful she thought it was.

Hearing her little man of the house getting grumpy, Kagome walked over to the bassinet he was laying in and picked him up. She softly cooed to him, and instantly Sachio was mollified. Deciding that she should go inquire with the messanger if she had received a letter from Sesshomaru, she left the room and walked towards the main hall. After finding the messanger, she learned she had in fact received a letter from Sesshomaru. Opening it, she read the letter with such fondness in her heart.

"Kagome,

I am amazed with the progress Sachiomaru has been making. I am sure he will be able to walk soon. I know someday he will be a great warrior and defend his lands from evil just like his sire must sometimes do.

Battle still rages on with Naraku's armies. I am sure we will win the fight though, with Toya's planning. I wish that this battle would not last much longer, though. It would be terrible for it to last until winter. We would lose many men on both sides. On that note, since it is still warm enough for you to travel, I would like you and Sachiomaru to visit our camp. I promise your accomodations will be adequate and to your pleasing. I will also promise to keep you and my son safe.

With swiftness, Sesshomaru"

Kagome's heart melted at Sesshomaru's words. She couldn't believe that he would wish to see her in battle. She supposed it was probably more for Sachiomaru. Even though Kagura was now out of the picture, Kagome did not for one second hope that she could ever have a real relationship with the man she loved, Sesshomaru. It made her heart ache, but she knew that she was blessed as is, with an adorable son to love her forever. Deciding that she would leave the next day, she informed the palace staff to prepare for her and her son's departure.

%%%

After a long mid day's journey, Kagome and Sachio arrived to Sesshomaru's camp and were escorted to Sesshomaru's tent. It was beautiful on the inside, and there was a bassinet for Sachio to sleep in. Setting him in the cradle, Kagome proceeded to look around. There was a desk covered with maps and other trinkets useful in planning battle tactics. There was a glorious futon made of silks and furs - it was almost nicer than the one he had at home. Then there was a table set for tea. Kagome sat on the futon, resting her travel weary body until Sesshomaru arrived. She didn't even notice that she had drifted into sleep until Sesshomaru roused her from her slumber.

Sesshomaru entered his tent to see a breath taking sight. Kagome was sprawled out on his futon, looking more ravishing than when he had left her. His body was filled with urges for the flesh, which he was sure he would satiate later that night. Kagome's body was now healed from child birth and she would be ready for sexual relations again. Nudging her awake, he gave her a greeting, and invited her to the table for tea.

"I won't be able to stay long. I can only stop to have tea with you, then I must return to the battle grounds." Sesshomaru said curtly. Kagome's body was filled with want after hearing Sesshomaru's delicious voice once again. She was quivereing. They sipped on their tea together, and Kagome retrieved Sachiomaru when he had woken from his nap. Seeing Sesshomaru with his son again was a beautiful sight to see. The little boy sniffed Sesshomaru once, and looked up at him and asked "Papa?"

Sesshomaru smiled and nodded to the little boy, who couldn't get enough of his papa. He babbled and chewed on some of the bread that had been served with tea. Too soon though, Sesshomaru had to return to the grounds, and left Kagome and her son alone once again. Showing her where she might find some reading material to pass the time until later that night when he would return, Sesshomaru left the tent.

%%%

As soon as Kagome had entered the camp, Naraku knew she was there. He also knew that Sesshomaru was with her. He knew that this was the time he would strike, and make that little bitch pay for ruining the reputation of the South! He waited until the sun was low in the sky, and crept over to Sesshomaru's side of the grounds. Stealthily, he approached Sesshomaru's tent, and was surprised by the lack of security. He supposed everyone else feared to greatly the wrath of Sesshomaru to trespass on something that was rightly his.

Entering the tent, Naraku saw that despicable little brat sleeping in a crib and Kagome lying down on the futon, reading a book. Thinking it was Sesshomaru that had entered, she looked up from her book to stare at the man that had entered. Fear suddenly permeated her body when she saw that it was really Naraku. She had no idea what to go, but a strangled little noise came out of her mouth.

"Listen you whore. If you scream, I will kill that little brat of your's while you are watching." Fearful for her son's life she instantly quieted. Naraku then proceeded to gag her, and tie her arms behind her back, leading her away from the camp into the shady woods. Tears crept down her face because she knew what was going to happen to her. Naraku was going to use her and then most likely kill her. And she was powerless to stop it. Sesshomaru probably would even be glad to get rid of her.

%%%

Sesshomaru felt that something was not right on his stroll back to his quarters for the evening. He knew things were not right when he entered the tent to find no Kagome, and a terrified Sachiomaru sobbing and calling out "mama?" Sesshomaru smelled the nasty stench of Naraku as well and knew that he had to act fast. He realized in that instant that by this point Kagome could possibly be dead, and he learned then that he could not live in a world without her, without Kagome.

Sprinting as fast as he could, Sesshomaru tracked Naraku's stench to a clearing deep in the woods. The moonlight streamed in down through the trees and he could see Kagome's tear streaked face. He watched as Naraku forced Kagome to kiss him and watched her struggle as he tried to hold her close. Naraku was too caught up in his actions to notice Sesshomaru's steady approach. Sesshomaru could tell this act upon Kagome was personal - Naraku was being much too sloppy, and hadn't been coniving at all, just evil. Racing in, Sesshomaru did the first thing he knew to do.

Unsheathing his sword, Sesshomaru brought it down, and sliced Naraku's head clear off of his body, being sure to stay clear of Kagome's precious body. Naraku's corpse slumped to the ground while his head rolled over to the side, and then dissappated into ash.

Kagome instantly burst into tears. "You protected me? But, why?" She asked, so thankful and unsure of Sesshomaru's actions. She was even more shocked when she felt Sesshomaru embrace her as tightly as possible. Without pulling away from her body, Kagome heard Sesshomaru speaking. "I can't live without you Kagome. I love you." Kagome thought she was going to go into comatose, but she did not. After blinking a couple of times, she verified that she was in fact awake, and asked, "Do you really mean that?"

Sesshomaru nodded and replied, "Come along, our son awaits us."

A/N: Aww! The last one will be out on Tuesday. Big thanks to all my reviewers: Lady Pavarti, angelicatt, Harasment3012, FortuneGoddessOfGaia, Cowgirl 101, Poison_Laced, Peyton Cummings, toni, Lady Smurf 14, inu9luvr5, punk66, Dragonsdaughter1, and Gothic Lust! Tell me what you thought of chapter 16 and look out for the epilogue – Chapter 17 – on Tuesday!


	17. And I You, Sesshomaru

Kagome was confused about what Sesshomaru had said back at the battlefield. After they had returned to the castle she had found herself ignored by the man she loved, and supposedly loved her back. She knew that what he had said was just out of fear of her death -- fear he wouldn't be able to use her for his pleasure anymore. She wasn't going to delude herself. Kagura would be replaced by some other princess, and she would fade into the background. She was just glad that she still had Sachiomaru.

%%%

How could I have been so stupid?

That was the question that kept running through Sesshomaru's head. How could he have put Kagome and Sachio's life in danger like that? Taking them to battle...god, he was stupid. But he couldn't help himself...he felt so much more...complete, alive, happy...when he was around Kagome. She had a smile that was reserved for him. She had given him the greatest gift he could have ever asked for -- a perfect son. He...loved her.

He looked up from the paperwork he had been staring at. "So what do I do now, Toya? I have bared my soul to her, but almost had her killed in the process."

Toya sighed. He knew everything would work out in the end. "Well, you should probably stop ignoring her for starters." Toya was amazed at Sesshomaru's total lack in knowledge in the love department. He supposed Sesshomaru never had time for love. "Just go talk to her. She obviously already loves you. Tell her how you feel again. Make her yours -- she has already given you a full blood heir, and so I doubt the council will have any objections."

Sesshomaru was silent for a while before getting up from his desk. "Thank you."

%%%

Kagome heard a knock from her room. She had just put Sachiomaru down for a nap, and hoped whoever it was wouldn't disturb her precious little baby. "Enter." She cried out softly. She was very surprised when who would it be to enter, but Sesshomaru. She could see Sango standing out in the hall.

"Kagome, I wondered if you would join me in my quarters to discuss some things? I brought Sango so she could watch after Sachiomaru." Kagome just nodded, and proceeded to walk across the hall to Sesshomaru's room with him. She couldn't imagine what this little chat was going to entail, but there was only one way for her to find out. Once they were safely inside of his room, Sesshomaru directed her to sit down on his futon.

"Kagome..." he started, "I don't really know how to say all of the things I am thinking. I am so sorry that I endangered you when I had you come to visit me on the battlefield. I really thought that I would be stronger and smarter about things like that, but with you, Kagome...I can't be smart. You make me feel things...things that I have no knowledge of, things that I don't know how to handle." He sighed, and sat down next to her. "Kagome, I am sorry that it took you almost being killed for me to realize all the things I felt about you. I meant what I said Kagome, I love you. I want to make you my mate."

Kagome was in absolute shock. "I...uhh, I don't know what to say Sesshomaru. I love you too, but we both know that a human and a demon can't be together. What will people say? I can't let what happened to my aunt happen to me!"

"I don't care what people think Kagome! You have already given me a full demon heir and the council will have no qualms about it, I swear. I promise you, I will keep you safe. Please let me take you as my mate!"

Kagome was silent for a while, before nodding, tears in her eyes. "Okay." She was so happy!

Pushing her back against the futon, Sesshomaru kissed her with more passion than she had ever known. God, she tasted sweet. He let his tongue snake into her mouth and explore every surface. Reaching behind her back, he proceeded to divest her of her kimono, and remove his own clothing. Lying back down on top of her, in between her thighs. He wished that he could just stay like this for the rest of his life.

He started kissing down her neck, leaving dark red marks. Moving down to her breasts, he took one nipple in his mouth and rolled it around his tongue. Kagome couldn't keep silent. Not wanting her other breast to feel lonely, he moved over to the other one, and proceeded to give it the same treatment. He let his long fingers travel down the length of her body. Passing her warmth, he let his knuckles graze her inner thighs. They were so smooth and warm.

Moving back up to her pussy, he let one finger enter her channel. She was so hot and wet for him. Her body had healed from the birthing of their son, and had returned to its tight state. Boy, was she ready for him. Positioning himself at her entrance, he pushed himself home. Feeling her wince, he stayed buried inside of her, giving her a chance to adjust to his size once again.

Feeling her relax around him, Sesshomaru pulled himself out and entered her again. Repeating the action, he couldn't help but let out a groan, matching her own moan of pure pleasure. He wanted to take this slow, he wanted her to remember this moment for ever. She began matching his thrusts, and he could seen a light sheen of sweat on her body. God, she looked so beautiful to him at that moment.

He felt her wrap her legs around his back, and he couldn't help but speed up. He was closer than he had ever been to anyone at this moment. Feeling her orgasm beginning to approach, Sesshomaru speed up his thrusts even more. He realized that he was so close as well. Pushing Kagome over the edge, he heard her scream out in pure delight. He was just about there. One, two, three, four, five more thrusts and he was sent tumbling over the edge. He felt her milking him, and his teeth grew abnormally long. Burying them into her shoulder, right at her collarbone. Collapsing on her body, he never wanted to leave this moment ever.

"I love you Kagome."

%%%

The next morning, at breakfast, Kagome and Sesshomaru were happily sharing the foods laid out before them. Kagome was giggling, it seemed like everything around her made her happy. Then the doors to the dining room burst open, and in walked Yuina. She let out such an angry yell. "HOW DARE YOU TAKE THAT SLUT AS YOUR MATE!!" Picking up a plate, Yuina threw it against the wall in pure rage. "I should have just killed her all those months ago!"

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "Do not presume to think mother that I have forgotten about all those awful things that you did all those months ago. I think now would be a good time to reveal your punishment. You will be locked in your own quarters for the remainder of your life. The only human contact you will have is when people bring you food to eat. And you will be left there to rot, until you die."

Guards came out and took Yuina away. All the way down the hall, they could her her shouting and violently protesting. It was an end to Yuina's reign of terror in the West.

"Kagome, I am so glad that I was able to have you as my mate. You are truly something special and I promise to love you forever."

"And I you, Sesshomaru."

A/N: Big thank you to ALL OF MY REVIEWERS: Peyton Cummings, Sesshomaru's Beautiful Kristin, meow-mix23, angelicatt, punk66, Poison_Laced, HarasMent3012, Gothic Lust, inu9luvr5, YaoiYuriLover, Demonic kunoichiKagi, S3rrenity4193, Lady Pavarti, Akirasan215, miki, Zerhai Dragonspirit, sade.D, MiHonoKo_BeautifulHarmonyChild, toni, Kagome53, Lady Tosha, Katelyn Senpai, danwe, angelapage, FortuneGoddessOfGaia, Lady Smurf 14, crazychicalol, onitenshi666, XXmistressdeathXX, LadyofDarkness24, animegirl2005, Kagome Yuki Niwa, Cowgirl 101, Dragonsdaughter1. You guys gave me over 100 reviews! I LOVE IT! Thank you sooo much.

Well, this is it. The end. Thanks for sticking it out and tell me what you thought of the story of as a whole. I will keep working on Face Off and Love and War, soon! Thank you all soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much!


End file.
